Krystal Arrives
by Cimil20
Summary: At the end of the Saurian Crisis, Krystal comes to the Star Fox team. How will Fox react to her inclusion, especially when his ace pilot takes a liking to the blue vixen. Contains mostly Krystal-Falco friendship.
1. Chapter 1

Fox took a long look from the bridge of the Great Fox, staring at where Andross had finally died. Fox felt relief, but also a touch of satisfaction as he remembered that he had just slain the crazed monster who was responsible for much death in the Lylat, and, more personally, his father's death.

That's when the thought entered Fox's mind... that of his father...

_He remembered the original team, his father, James McCloud, his mentor, Peppy Hare, his friend Bill's dad, Henry Grey, his rival Wolf's dad, Cyrus O'Donnell, and his friend Slippy's dad, Beltino Toad. James, Peppy, Henry and Cyrus did most of the flying and fighting while Beltino worked as an engineer and operator, similar to ROB's job. They all flew in Arwings and flew from the same mother ship, the Great Fox. They all had numerous adventures and missions together... until... that day on Venom. It was that day that a rogue pilot, a coward named Pigma Dengar, faked a distress signal and lead James to Andross... which would lead to his last moments... After his father's death, Peppy, Henry, Cyrus and Beltino dispersed and went separate ways... Fox's teeth ground as he thought of that moment. He deeply hated Pigma for his cowardly actions. Fox would never forgive him... And he could care less about what happened to Andross either... He was nothing more than a monster... and he finally got what he deserved..._

However, his mind calmed a bit when his sentiments returned to their recent success. Since he took that gaze starting from when ROB noted his need for oil, it was finally interrupted when a voice, highly familiar, entered into the room, expressing his desire to be part of Fox's team... again. It was none other than Falco Lombardi, the blue falcon and the ace pilot of the team.

"Hey guys," Falco said, "You don't mind if I hang with you again, do ya?" Falco said this with a sincere tone of regret as the motive behind his words. He knew that Fox wasn't particularly happy with Falco leaving the team. Fox would echo this with crossed arms and a look of tension gazed at Falco, but this quickly turned into a smile.

"Sure, Falco," replied Fox, "It's great to have you back." Voices of approval came from behind them, voices belonging to Slippy Toad and Peppy Hare.

"The Star Fox team is back together again," exclaimed Slippy. Peppy suddenly remembered something.

"Oh Fox, I almost forgot," started Peppy, "I received this message from Krystal."

Fox thought, _Krystal. Fox remembered her, Krystal was a Cerinian fox he had met on Sauria... and she was extremely beautiful. She had lovely blue and white fur, silky blue hair and gorgeous turquoise eyes that went beyond mesmerizing. She was indeed very beautiful, but he could tell from his short time with her that she was a fighter. Still, her eyes revealed her as being incredibly kind, very friendly and helpful... He wondered why she sent him a message. _

Fox and Falco saw Krystal appear as a hologram on the message receiver. As Fox listened to Krystal's message, he saw that Falco, when he saw Krystal in the hologram, seemed attracted to the vixen.

"Hi, Fox," spoke Krystal gently, "I really appreciate what you did for me. I'm just so sorry we didn't get much of a chance to talk... I'm left with just one more thing to do..."

Fox could hear a noise from behind the door leading to the bridge. Once it slid open, there Krystal, herself, stood.

"...And that's to say... thank you." Krystal stated, finishing what her message left out. Krystal came in and started walking towards the team. She was even more beautiful in person, and Fox felt this as she walked closer to him.

"Oh u-uh," Fox stuttered, "... w-w-well um... s-sure no problem." Krystal stood in front of Fox, sensing Fox's shyness and giving him a calm, reassuring look. While Fox was losing his stature, Falco looked at the very beautiful vixen. Indeed, he found himself very attracted to her; Her soft blue and white fur, her silky hair and sparkly eyes, her soft, pretty face... her sexy, slender and buxom figure, which is likely what came to his mind most when he saw her. _Wow, she is so hot_, Falco thought to himself.

Slippy laughed, "Ha ha ha. You're not shy, are you, Fox?" Falco gave Fox a smirk, noting Krystal's attractiveness.

"I sense Fox's temperature is rising," ROB chimed in, "Are you okay, Fox?"

Everyone broke out into laughter at Fox, who stood there, embarrassed. Gaining back his stature, Fox turned to Krystal. "I'm gonna be just fine." Fox and Krystal looked at each other, each with a smile.

"So", started Fox, "...uuh h-"

before Fox could start, he found Falco's arm pushing him back as Falco took his turn to stand in Krystal's presence. "Well hey there, beautiful," Falco started to Krystal, "So you're that vixen chick Fox picked up off Sauria, huh... Well, you are _very_ beautiful... I heard you helped take Andross down. I like a girl with that kind of fight in her..."

Fox became very annoyed. "Oh, good lord," Fox stated as he crossed his arms and rolled his eyes. Fox was aware this might happen, as he knew Falco was a bit of a ladies' man and, most of the time, he was successful in scoring dates. Fox wasn't too concerned, because Falco was never too inappropriate. Still, Fox remained irritated.

"Hi, sir," Krystal said, "I'm Krystal."

"Lovely name, Krystal," stated Falco, "I'm Falco Lombardi, the ace of these cards."

Krystal looked at him innocently. She was a very intelligent individual, brilliant even, and she could tell the meaning of the avian's words. Still, she was a very kind person, and she could tell that this Falco, despite his cockiness, had a good heart, and she remained friendly to him.

"You seem lost," Falco said to the vixen as he placed his arm around Krystal's shoulder and started walking her to the exit. "Come on, I'll show you around."

"Hold it!" Fox started as he walked up to them. He spoke to Krystal. "Krystal, there's a spare room just four doors down the hallway. You can stay there, this key will get you in... so enjoy."

"...You mind if I shower," Krystal said, blushing a little, "It's been a while since I've had one."

"Sure. There's one in your room. I'll bring up some clothes for you." Fox took the key from his jacket and placed them in the palm of Krystal's hand, before turning to Falco, "Falco, a minute."

Krystal looked a bit confused at the situation, but then turned and left the bridge, waving to the team members as she left. Falco looked at Fox, "Big buzzkill, isn't he?" Falco stated.

"He fucking wishes," Fox said calmly, yet annoyed with the falcon. Fox grabbed Falco by the front of his shirt and sat him down in the chair just next to them, "What are you doing, Lombardi?"

"What, she's cute," Falco responded with, 'It was just a little harmless flirting."

"Oh, was it..." Fox stated sarcastically, crossing his arms.

"Look, after she joins, if ya want her so bad, I'll back off... but I'll have her if you won't."

"No one is '_having her_' you idiot." Fox walked over to the control board and looked out the window, "...And she's not staying here."

"...What do ya' mean," a curious Falco questioned, "Aren't ya' lookin' for recruits, last I heard?"

Fox started walking off the bridge to the exit. He started speaking again, "...No... She'll stay here overnight and then we'll drop her off at some port, she'll continue with her life, and we'll do the same with ours... that's it."

Falco was a bit surprised by Fox's words. Fox seemed more depressed and serious than usual, and Falco pondered this as he sat back in his chair.

* * *

Krystal stood in the hallway. She had heard everything Fox had said to Falco from behind the door, feeling a bit of sorrow as Fox said those words. She could tell that he was hurting inside. She wondered the reasons as she heard Fox coming down from the bridge, and Krystal was almost startled. She didn't want Fox to think she was eavesdropping.

She lost her grip on the key he had given her, but quickly caught it again. Having a blush on her face, Krystal quickly opened the door with the key and rushed inside, closing it behind her. She had done so in the nick of time since, immediately afterwards, Fox had left the bridge and started walking down the hall.

Krystal sat on the bed in the room, feeling slight embarrassment. However, she decided to just get her shower, so she undressed and was about to step into the shower... But that's when she heard a knock on the door.

"Krystal?" spoke Fox from the other side.

"I'm in here... Hold on." Krystal said, as she grabbed a towel and held it over the front of her torso.

"...You okay?" Fox asked.

"Come in." Krystal replied.

Fox did as she said and opened the door, setting some clothes on the table next to the door. When he looked up Fox saw the naked Krystal, the beautiful blue vixen only having the towel to cover the front of her mid section, from her breasts to her hips... Fox blushed as Krystal walked towards him.

"...Hi," Krystal greeted, coyly.

"Uh... bad time?" Fox wondered, blushing.

"It's fine," Krystal reassured, "I'm fine."

Fox saw that Krystal was very shy, and he became attracted to this. As Krystal stood before him, Fox felt himself get a bit flustered.

"T-there's the clothes I got," Fox stated, "They're all I could find."

Krystal looked over and saw a black t-shirt, grey shorts and a pair of socks and black boots. She was grateful. "...Thanks," Krystal said.

"So... What did you want to say?" Fox asked.

Krystal blushed a little as she started speaking, "...I-I-I wish to give you my thanks... For taking me in."

"Well... Least I can do."

"This is an incredibly nice ship," said Krystal, "It's Fichinian, right?"

Krystal had regained Fox's attention. "Yup. It's an old carrier cruiser," Fox said, "It's been a symbol of this team... Ever since my father was the leader."

"How is he," asked Krystal concerned

"...He died."

"...Oh," said Krystal, feeling sorrowful and embarrassed. "...I-I'm really sorry." _Why did I ask him that?_ Krystal thought.

"It's nothing." Fox reassured.

"It's just," Krystal said, "...I'm sure you miss him."

"Of course... but that was fifteen years ago. I'm good." Fox then looked down the hall, "...I have to go work in the hangar... Just get a shower and get dressed."

"...Right." Krystal said, blushing a bit and moving strands of hair out of her eyes.

With that, Fox left, leaving Krystal to herself. Now having her alone time, she entered the shower and turned it on... And as Krystal stood there, the warm water pouring all over her naked body, she absolutely enjoyed the heavenly water that rained over her, cleaning her up. _This is wonderful_, Krystal thought.


	2. Chapter 2

Krystal came out, wearing the clothes Fox had provided her with. She walked down the hallway and entered the bridge. No one else was there, except for Falco, who was sitting in his chair. Falco looked over and saw Krystal.

"Heya, Krystal." Falco greeted.

"Hi there, Falco," Krystal replied, "Where's everyone else?"

"Fox, Pep and Slip are workin' in the hangar," Falco answered, "I guess you're stuck here with me right now."

Krystal felt actually relieved to be with Falco, especially right now, as he seemed easier to talk to. Fox seemed to be acting a bit distant to her. Krystal walked over and stood next to Falco.

"How've you been doin'," asked Falco, "You enjoyin' your stay?"

"Oh, yes," Krystal replied, "This is a very nice ship... You must be excited flying in it."

"Well, yeah, even though it does get old sometimes."

"Well it is your new home."

"Oh, I'm not new... I mean, I've been here before."

"Really?" Krystal asked, taking an interest.

"Yeah, but, you probably don't wanna hear any of my boring story." Falco stated

"No, I'd love to." Krystal stated.

"Well, then... Fox and I met in high school. I used to be in a gang, but I gave all that up to join his team once Andross came around. We fought in the Lylat Wars together and I helped him plug that bastard on Venom. This was all four years ago. About two years ago, I left the team."

"How come you left?" Krystal asked the falcon.

"It just got kinda boring... but now I think it was just me being stupid, so that's why I came back."

"I'm sure you've had an exciting life."

"Yeah, I've got my share of adventures... But I can bet, from the look of it, yours are _way_ better."

"Well... I have been in hardships... intense conflict... Still, it's nothing interesting"

"Oh... that must have been brutal." Falco felt concern for the vixen. _She was only nineteen, how could she have been in war?_ Falco decided not to press her for details, he didn't want to bring up any painful memories for her.

Krystal sensed Falco's concern and reassured him. "It's all right," said Krystal, "I survived. I'm fine."

"Well, that's really good to know," Falco stated sincerely. Krystal and Falco smiled at each other, then Falco got up and spoke "I'll give ya' some space. You seem like you've had a rough day." As he went to leave, he heard the vixen's soft voice speak to him.

"Falco, um..." Krystal spoke, gaining the falcon's attention, "I-is Fox all right... It's like he's-"

"Ah, don't mind him," Falco cut in "He's always been kinda... rusty."

"Oh yes, I'm sure... still, it's like he's... in pain."

Falco perked up, _she noticed it too_, he thought. "Well, Fox..." Falco started, "He's always something of a loner... and doesn't really tell people about his problems... He comes around eventually, though." Falco proceeded to leave and Krystal stood, looking out the window.

* * *

Krystal kept looking out the window at the space in front of her, holding her hands behind her back. _My, the stars here are so beautiful_, she thought as she stood. As she placed a hand on the window, gazing upon the wonders of space, she heard a door open behind her. Looking from behind, she saw Fox enter the bridge and walk towards her.

"F-Fox, uh... Hi." Krystal said nervously.

"...Krystal," Fox said as a greeting. He stood at her side, gazing out the window, as Krystal watched Fox as he started speaking, "There's a port outside of Corneria. We'll take you there, and drop you off with a few provisions... You can continue on from there."

"...Oh," Krystal realized, "...Fox... I, uh..."

"Are there any friends or family?" Fox asked.

"...No... There isn't," Krystal answered, "...There's no one."

Fox wondered what to do about this. He couldn't simply leave her to nothing. Krystal then suddenly spoke to him, "Fox... I... I wish to enlist."

"What?" Fox asked.

"I wish to help save everyone in need... and, I feel welcome here, since I have nothing else... no one else."

"Krystal," Fox said, getting serious, "No."

"I have military and fighting experience." Krystal said,

"I don't just let anyone join my team," Fox spoke, "And I don't think you're ready for the types of work we go on. You're too young, I don't know if you can handle this."

"...I just wish to help," Krystal said, "I promise, I can assist them... Give me a chance, please, it's all I'm asking."

Fox wondered about her inclusion, _I can't believe I'm doing this?_, Fox thought. After some thinking, he let out a sigh and spoke "...You'll have a simulation tomorrow morning. Falco will go over it with you."


	3. Chapter 3

As the morning came in, Krystal walked down to the hangar. She was wearing her new outfit; a black t-shirt, grey shorts, a grey vest, a green scarf, black calve-high boots, black fingerless gloves and her gold necklace.

She felt a bit nervous about what she was about to do, thinking hard on what she had said to him about not letting him down. She really wanted to impress him enough to join, and that's what made her nervous. Still, she was a soldier before, she had fought in countless battles on her home planet of Cerinia, and she had likely the toughest and scariest officer as a commander, so this gave her some confidence. Still, she remained careful, even with that self-reminder of her experience. She had finally entered into the hangar, where she saw Fox talking with Falco. They both turned and saw her, Falco walking over to her. Falco blushed a little, seeing Krystal in her new outfit. Krystal stood, holding her hands behind her back. She blushed a little, nervously.

"Well," Falco started, "You look like you slept good"

"I've rested well," Krystal stated, "Thanks."

"So, you ready for your test runs?"

"I'll try my best," Krystal replied.

"Good," Falco stated as he and Krystal started walking down the hall to the simulation room, "I'll be with ya' during your training... So you'll have nothin' to worry about."

Krystal felt relieved. She knew this Falco was an experienced fighter, "Thanks, Falco."

"Sorry," Falco started, "But regulations state that you call me 'Sir.'"

Krystal blushed a little "Right, sir... sorry."

"You sure you're up for this?"

"This is the vixen chick he picked, remember," Krystal replied "I think I'll be fine."

"Well that's good," Falco stated, "Remember, you gotta have confidence."

"Confidence, right."

"And_ relax._ It'll be harder to do tensed up."

"Right, sir"

Falco looked at her with concern, "Ya' gonna be okay?" Falco asked.

"I've been in fighting once... somehow, It feels like I'm still new with this." Krystal replied.

"You'll get the hang of it once you're in there."

Krystal looked behind her and saw that Fox had left. "Where's Fox?" Krystal wondered.

"He'll be watchin' from above," Falco replied, "For now, you're with me... Just do as I say and you'll be fine."

"Thanks." Krystal said.

After walking down the hall, they reached a door. Falco placed his palm on a pad by the door and it was scanned. "Hand print authorized," a computerized voice stated, "Nice to meet you again, Mr. Lombardi." The door opened and then Krystal and Falco walked into the room together. They both went over to a table and each picked up their training rifle. Falco then turned around and went over to a window that showed a range.

"Let's test out your knowledge with these," Falco started, "Aim your gun down the range."

Krystal proceeded to do so and Falco proceeded to speak again, "What you're holding is a training replica of a standard M6A automatic assault rifle. It has two fire modes, semi and auto... test the semi first, aim your gun and fire a few rounds."

Krystal fired the gun. She had manged to hold the gun in place against the recoil, thanks to her experience. Once she had fired several rounds, she stopped and Falco started speaking again, "Good. You managed to control the recoil. Now let's test the auto mode. Switch the gun to automatic, aim your gun and fire on my command."

Krystal turned the switch on the gun to the automatic and aimed. Falco then gave her the command to fire and she did so, firing the gun. She held down the trigger to fire numerous bullets. The recoil became a little more difficult, but not too much, as Krystal still had great control over the gun. Falco then told her to stop, "Okay, okay, that's good," Falco started again, "Now let's see your aim. We're gonna activate a couple targets and you're gonna hit em' on my command... Ready." Suddenly, two targets appeared on the range, a couple of white boards. Krystal aimed her rifle at them and waited for Falco to give the command. Once he did, Krystal fired her rifle, quickly shooting them both down.

"Ya' got some real aim," Falco started up again, "Now reload your gun. That button releases the mag and, once you slide a new one in, that switch loads the gun again and you're ready to go... always keep a fully-loaded gun." Krystal understood, releasing the used magazine from her gun and then replacing it with a new one from the table. She then pulled the switch and the gun was ready again. "Very good, Krystal," Falco stated "Now, let's see how you are against multiple targets. Each target will have a short time limit... Let's see how many you can nail... Ready."

Krystal became a little nervous, but then she quickly relaxed and proceeded to aim her rifle down the range. Falco then gave her the go and the targets started popping up, and Krystal started firing her rifle at all of them, skillfully shooting down each target one by one. She kept firing her rifle at the targets, shooting down two more than she aimed to the right and fired her rifle again, shooting down five more targets... In the end, she managed to hit 23 out of all 25 targets, and Falco voiced his approval to Krystal.

"God damn, girl," Falco stated "You got some real serious skills, Krystal." Krystal smiled to know she had done good. Falco then walked her over to the table, showing her a sniper rifle. "This here's an ASR-5 semi-automatic tactical rifle," Falco started, "Now pick it up and aim it down the range." Krystal did as she was told, aiming it down the range and seeing a couple of far off targets.

"You see those targets," Falco started up again, "There's seven hidden down that range... Let's see how quickly you can bang em' all... On my order."

Krystal aimed her gun down the range, spotting at least one or two targets. Falco finally gave the command and then Krystal fired the rifle, hitting a target and then she fired again, hitting another. She quickly looked around and saw another target, taking aim and shooting it down. Krystal spotted two other targets and shot them both down. After quickly looking around, she spotted the last two targets. She aimed and fired, hitting one and then she aimed and fired again, hitting the last.

"Awesome," Falco stated, "You did a really great job, Krystal... You got every target in less than a minute." Krystal felt confident with this. When she was fighting in battle on Cerinia, she had served as a rifleman and a sharpshooter, so that had helped greatly. Falco pointed to a grenade on the table and spoke again, "Let's see how good your arm is. Pick up the grenade, prime it and throw it down the range at those targets." Krystal picked up a grenade and then went to the window, seeing a group of five targets. Krystal primed the grenade and then threw it. It landed and rolled just into the group and exploded, taking down the five targets.

"Good job," Falco spoke, "Now throw one each threw the door of that building and the window." Krystal saw the fake building in the range. She primed a grenade and threw it through the door. She then tried aiming another to the window, which was a more difficult target. Once she found her aim, she primed the grenade and threw it, landing right through the window's opening.

"All right," Falco started, "That's enough of that... come on, we'll test your agility." After setting her gun back down on the table, Krystal followed Falco as he walked down from the range and they entered another room. Right before them, lay an obstacle course... and Krystal became a little nervous again once she saw it. As she walked up to the starting point, Falco stood at the side of her. As she became nervous again, Krystal took a deep breath and calmed herself before preparing to run into the course. Finally, Falco yelled for her to go and she bolted into the course. Krystal ran quickly down the path, moving down each turn and maneuvering around each obstacle. She then crossed a narrow bridge, keeping her balance and then kept on down the path, crouching down and crawling under some barbed wire. After jumping over and maneuvering around some obstacles, she went up a ladder and then rushed across a catwalk, grabbing a rope and holding onto it as she swung down to a wall. She touched down on the wall's side with her boots and then climbed the rope to reach the top of the wall, jumping over it and continuing along the path. Krystal kept running, climbing, jumping and maneuvering down the path until she jumped over the final obstacle and reached the end, wiping her forehead with her arm.

Falco stepped over to Krystal and looked at her with approval. As Krystal looked up to Falco, the avian spoke "Well, from experience, I think your chances are pretty good."

"Thanks," Krystal said to Falco, "Sir."

Krystal and Falco proceeded to enter into the virtual simulation room next to the course. The room was basically like being in a big black box, though the walls were lined with holographic emitters, giving it the ability to create images, both stationary and mobile. Krystal and Falco then watched the entire room change before them into the appearance of a ruined city. Krystal became a little nervous to this, something Falco noticed as he placed his hand on the vixen's shoulder.

"Relax, Krystal." Falco stated, "Just a simulation."

"Where is this?" Krystal asked.

"A training setting," Falco replied as he handed Krystal a training rifle, "There's gonna be some red droids comin' out. Those are the bad guys."

"...Right," Krystal said.

Krystal and Falco stood in a street of the ruined city, and as if the avian's words were prophetic, numerous red droids came out, charging at the vixen and the avian and firing their guns at them.

"Those are what I'm talkin' about," Falco stated, "Take out as many as ya' can."

Following Falco's orders, Krystal aimed her rifle and fired, taking down several droids. Krystal and Falco kept firing their rifles at the red droids, taking down numerous droids in fierce fighting. Krystal noticed something to her right and turned, seeing two enemies. Krystal shot them both down. Falco noticed another enemy coming, so he turned quickly and shot it down. Another enemy charged at Falco, but he stunned it with a hit from his rifle's stock and then shot it, taking it out for good. Krystal took cover behind some boxes and then she aimed and fired her rifle, shooting down five enemies. Falco proceeded to move down the streets, probably caught up in the rush, but Krystal followed after him regardless.

Krystal moved through the streets cautiously. Her eyes showed wariness as she moved through the street slowly, holding her rifle. As she kept walking, suddenly, a laser bolt flew past her head, startling her. She quickly took cover behind a wall as more bolts flew at her and hit the wall. Looking back and seeing two enemy droids, Krystal aimed her gun and fired, shooting down the droids. Five more droids moved in and attacked. Krystal fired her rifle at them. After some fierce fighting and more gunfire, Krystal kept firing her rifle and shot down the five droids, shooting them down one by one. Krystal peered around the corner and saw the area to be clear, so she moved forward. Another enemy droid came in and fired, Krystal took cover by some crates and fired her rifle in return, shooting it down. Two more came in and attacked. Krystal took cover and then fired her rifle, taking them both down in fierce gunfire. She peered around and then took cover as six more droids came in a fired their weapons at the vixen. Krystal reloaded her rifle and then aimed and fired. In vicious firefighting, Krystal kept firing her rifle, shooting down the droids in the fierce fight. After more fierce fighting, Krystal fired her rifle and shot down all six of the droids. Suddenly, another droid came in from behind and aimed its gun at Krystal, turning around in her shock to see the droid. As the droid readied the trigger on the gun, a laser bolt shot right through its head. Krystal became swept with relief as the droid fell over and the man responsible for taking it down, Falco Lombardi, stepped out.

"Thank you, sir." Krystal exclaimed.

"We always look out for each other." Falco stated.

Just as Falco said this, Krystal noticed two droids sneak up on Falco. Krystal quickly swept around and shot them both, taking them out. Falco was a bit stunned, but relieved and impressed by Krystal's quickness. More droids came in and attacked, driving Krystal and Falco to take cover behind some boxes. Krystal and Falco fired their rifles at the droids, taking many of them down. Another droid came in and rushed Falco, knocking him down. As the droid attempted to put Falco out of the game, Krystal turned and shot the droid, putting it out instead and saving Falco once again. Krystal and Falco then kept firing their rifles until they shot the last of the droids. Falco stood up, looking at the scene and then turning to Krystal.

"Well done, kid." Falco said to Krystal in approval. Krystal met this with a smile. She felt her chances of being able to join had become very high now.

* * *

As Fox watched Krystal's performance from above, he couldn't help himself feel somewhat impressed. Still, he wouldn't show how he felt, since he wanted to keep his 'tough guy' image. Slippy, however, was not to concerned with that, as he was fine showing how impressed he was as he came up excitedly to Fox.

"Fox, Fox," Slippy started, "Did you see that? That was fantastic!"

"She missed a few of her targets." Fox stated in pure stubbornness.

"Aw, come on, Fox," Slippy said, "She still got most of em'... she even came close to beating your time."

"That wouldn't surprise me," Peppy started, "She said she was a soldier in the Cerinian Army, and they have some of the best soldiers... She could really be useful, Fox, especially on the ground."

"And what about her piloting?" Fox asked, "From what I remember, we're an aerial force."

"We can definitely train her in that area," Peppy replied, "She has great potential for our team."

"Please give her a chance, Fox" Slippy followed up with.

Fox stood there, thinking hard. After a moment, he started walking down to meet up with her to tell her the news, coming down to her level through the elevator. He saw Krystal talking with Falco and walked up to them. Falco met Fox with excitement.

"Well, Fox," Falco began, "What'd ya' think, the kid's a natural, ain't she?"

Fox thought for a bit than turned to Krystal. "Krystal..." Fox began. Krystal stood before him with her full attention.

"Yes, sir?" Krystal asked.

Fox sighed than spoke, "...You had better not disappoint me." Fox then walked past as he kept speaking to the vixen, "But you screw up, you're done."

When Fox left, Falco then spoke, "Well... welcome to the team, Krys."

Krystal smiled once she heard this, her ears perking up. As time would move on, she realized she had finally found her home... and her family.


	4. Chapter 4

_Krystal spent many hours of her first days training, becoming more and more of a skilled and helpful member of the team. Throughout it all, Fox remained being tough on her. During her flight simulations, she showed some need for improvement. As she continued training in the Arwing simulation, learning mostly from Falco, since he was the team's best in flight, she soon became a great pilot. She wasn't as good as Falco, but she became a great pilot nonetheless. _

_However, she mostly excelled in ground fighting, and that would prove very useful, as she would mostly win in sparring matches against Falco and even Fox at times, and she was responsible for taking down the most enemy droids in target practices... However, Fox remained rather skeptical. _

_Krystal adopted the same outfit she wore during her first simulation as her primary outfit, though with a small difference; a Star Fox team badge placed on the vest._

Fox stood by on the Great Fox, waiting for the fee to be delivered for his work on Sauria. He waited by in the bridge, sitting in his chair and working on the computer, getting a bit bored. He looked over and saw Krystal and Falco talking in a very friendly conversation. Immediately, Krystal and Falco were very close friends... And that bothered Fox. _Why the Hell is he so close to Krystal, anyways,_ Fox thought.

As Krystal and Falco continued conversing with each other, Fox left the bridge and started heading to his quarters to get some rest, entering and laying down in his bed to do so.

* * *

Later on, once he woke, Fox walked through the ship, right where he came upon the hangar bay. As he came in, he looked over in aggravation as he spotted Krystal with Falco and Slippy, the three of them working on an Arwing.

Fox proceeded to walk past this to the next office as the three kept working. Krystal was using the spanner to put the section of her focus in place, making sure it was all fastened.

"You sure you got it working?" Falco asked the vixen.

"It's coming," Krystal said, "I think I've fixed it."

"Well," Falco spoke, "Let's test it out."

"Right," Krystal said, "Climb in, then."

"Will do." Falco responded.

As Falco started climbing into the Arwing, Krystal saw Slippy sitting on a nearby crate, working on some papers. Krystal walked up and saw him to be working on blue prints. Krystal was a bit giddy as she stood there, holding her hands behind her back, and Slippy could even hear her tail wagging.

"Care if I see this," Krystal asked, "...If I may."

"Oh, sure," Slippy responded, showing the vixen the blueprints for new designs on the ship. Krystal looked at the design of the mother ship, seeing a slicker, improved and more durable version of the Great Fox.

"...Slick," Krystal said, "It's very impressive, lifelike."

"Yeah," Slippy stated, "I thought it'd be good to add the new X-05 plasma cannons for more powerful shots, stronger shielding and armor, Mark 2 engines for faster speeds and maneuverability, as well as a new angular and slick design."

"I'd like seeing it's abilities." Krystal said.

Falco started switching on a few buttons, turning the Arwing on and it started to hover, hinting at the progress, with Krystal and Slippy looking on in relief. "Seems to be working," Falco called down to them, "Ya' did good, Krys."

However, suddenly, a fire started breaking out near the cockpit, startling everyone. Slippy rushed to go grab a nearby fire extinguisher as Falco turned off and set the Arwing down. Once he did, Krystal immediately climbed aboard the Arwing and reached out to get Falco, helping him out of the ship and then jumping back down with him... Slippy then came over and sprayed the extinguisher at the bursting area, putting out the flames.

"Is everything all right?" a worried Krystal asked as she helped Falco back up.

"Yeah, I'm good," Falco responded, gratefully, "Thanks, Krystal."

As Slippy put out the rest of the fire, and alerted Fox came in from the office and rushed over towards his team mates, looking furiously eager to know what went on.

"What the Hell just happened?!" Fox demanded.

"...I-I'm really sorry," Krystal said, "I-It..."

"Just an accident, Fox," Falco said, "No big deal."

Fox looked over the Arwing, processing what just happened as he turned back and spoke, "Really, cause we can probably scratch flying off of her list."

"...I'll try being better, sir." Krystal said.

Fox, however, turned back to the vixen and stated, "And I really doubt you will... If you wanna crash and burn, be my guest. Just don't bring us all down with you, got it."

Trying to defend Krystal, Falco spoke out, "Fox, what the Hell's your problem?"

"She's my problem," Fox spoke, "I'd feel better if my back was being watched by the high scorer, and I don't really see a soldier when looking at her... She doesn't even like guns."

"You've seen the simulations," Falco stated, "She'll handle herself really well once we're out there!"

"She doesn't belong here," Fox continued, "You wanna watch over her, that's fine, but I'm focusing on accomplishing my job, even if she's too busy trying to be something she's not!"

"Fox!" a nearby Peppy called out to reprimand him, "...That's enough!"

With a huff, Fox looked at Krystal with disappointed ire and then walked back up towards the bridge as Peppy followed after him. Falco stood there, just as Krystal walked up to him.

"I've been listening," Krystal said, "...He is right."

"Look, what just happened was a mistake," Falco corrected, "I'll be honest, I didn't know what to think of your abilities at first, but after seeing you in training, I'm sure you'll do great out there."

"Right... I'll be right there with you." Krystal said.

"Take it from me, I'm a professional," Falco stated, "Come on, let's try out your piloting."

With that, Krystal and Falco proceeded to enter two spare Arwings. From what Krystal remembered, she switched on the controls and her ship hovered as she waited for Falco to get his up. Eventually, they both soared out of the hangar, rushing into the space surrounding the Great Fox.

* * *

Fox sat at his chair on the bridge, contemplating everything going on in his mind. That's when Peppy walked up into the bridge to meet him, and he was more than just wishing to talk about what happened.

"Fox, you were a bit hard on them." Peppy stated.

Fox sighed and spoke, "Not now, Peppy... I don't need you encouraging this."

"Why not," Peppy questioned, "She's a very capable soldier... She's had the experience."

"Yeah, I've heard. But you know it just as I do... She's too pacifistic, and probably too clumsy."

"Regardless, she'll fight when necessary, and she'll do it with great effort."

"Yeah, I'll take that when I actually see it."

"...Fox, what's going on with you... Ever since she joined the team, you've been acting different."

"What are you talking about?"

"I saw the way you were looking at her when you first met her... Now, you're distant, acting harsh."

"That's because I have my team to look out for... You should know that more than anyone."

"Oh, I know, and I agree, but you could stand to be more supportive. We got along just fine with the old Fox, and she'll get along just as fine if you bring him out more."

"...Whatever, Peppy." Fox spoke.

"Just remember, Fox," Peppy stated, "We're having a meeting in an hour to discuss our next move."

As the two sat there, Fox sigh and moaned, "God damn it." to himself as he rubbed his eyes with his right hand. From there, the two men watched from the bridge window as the Arwings of Krystal and Falco soared just outside to begin their practice.

While Fox kept watching the practice, Peppy felt some relief go over him as he watched Fox. Peppy then looked up to the ceiling and thought to himself, _You've got a good boy here, James._


	5. Chapter 5

_Shortly, as time went on, Krystal and Falco were very excellent friends, best friends even, since they spent most of their time together, working much and conversing. They had become very close, basically inseparable..._

Krystal entered the Great Fox's kitchen, where she found Falco grabbing a beer from the fridge. The avian turned and saw Krystal enter, and Falco felt relieved to here with Krystal.

"Hey, Krys." Falco greeted. Krystal liked being called by her nickname 'Krys', as it made her feel like she was part of their family.

"Hi, Fal." Krystal responded with a similar greeting before walking over to the falcon.

"Ya' want anything to drink?" Falco asked.

"No, I'm fine," Krystal replied, "Thank you."

Falco shut the fridge door and opened the cap off his beer before taking a slight sip and walking over to Krystal. "I heard you managed to impress Fox enough to take ya' on his next mission." Falco stated.

"I'm impressing him?" Krystal asked.

"Well, maybe, but yeah," Falco stated, "He won't tell ya', but he can make his inner thoughts quite obvious... Some tough guy, and he still razes me as if I was just some recruit... Still the same ol' me as before."

Krystal wondered what Falco was indeed like back then. _Was he really just the same as before_? Krystal felt something else was going on with this Falco figure, like he was more interesting... or even famous, than he made himself out to be. "And now, you're part of our team," Falco stated, "Ya' likin' it so far?"

"Hm... yes," Krystal stated, "It's like... Like I'm home."

Krystal got a little embarrassed after saying that. Falco could sense this and spoke to ease her, "Hey, don't worry. I feel the same way sometimes."

"It's... I didn't think he liked me, since..." Krystal spoke.

"Hey, don't worry about it," Falco said, "You'll be fine, and if he gives ya' grief, you got be behind you."

"I-I'm sorry, with the ship?"

"It's okay. Besides, you saved me back there."

Krystal felt relieved, but as Falco rubbed his shoulder, the vixen could start sensing the avian's mind beginning to race, having uncertain thoughts about himself.

"...Is there anything hindering you," Krystal asked, "Is everything all right?"

"Yeah, I got myself covered," Falco responded, "...Why do you ask?"

"I'd like seeing if there's anything I can help with?"

"Well, I got into some trouble before I came back," Falco said, "Startin' to doubt myself."

"...Hey, we're surviving," Krystal said with a reassuring smile, "Things will be fine, right?"

"Of course, we got each other's backs now. We're all part of a team."

"Then I'll be right here, giving you help." Krystal said.

"...I really appreciate that, Krystal." Falco said with a sincere smile, then spoke "...But aside from that, I was in my own adventures. They got me some money, but mostly some excitement."

"Like how?" Krystal asked.

"Well... One time, I got tangled with a horde of asteroid vipers going after a mine. I got swarmed by a whole bunch of em', but I managed to nail each and every one, saving the miners in the process."

"It's very thrilling," Krystal stated in excited interest.

"Yeah, well," Falco started, "They gave their gratitude and I was on my way."

"I can tell you live an exciting life."

"Hm... Yeah," Falco stated, "But... this team's kinda always had the bigger stuff goin' on..."

"Is this why you came back?"

"Well... to be honest, I always felt like I belong here."

"I..." Krystal started than stopped.

"I'm sure you'll belong here too, Krys," Falco reassured, "Fox just... needs to adjust."

"...It's just... How come he saved me," Krystal asked, "I could have been an enemy."

"That's his job," Falco answered, "He saves people, that's why he's on the team."

"How is it being here with him?" Krystal asked.

"Well," Falco replied, "He gets abrasive, but he's loyal, compassionate... he's always willing to help out with anything."

"I'm sure he is," Krystal said, "Still..."

Falco saw Krystal's unease, "Are ya' that worried about him?" Falco asked.

"Well... honestly," Krystal stated, "It's like his life is..." Krystal stopped and started thinking. Falco broke in, as if he could read here thoughts.

"Ya' noticed Fox is out of his element, didn't ya'," Falco stated.

"How come he's like this?" Krystal asked.

"Fox has gotten into a bit of a rut right now," Falco stated, "As much as he says he has, I don't think he's ever gotten over the loss of his dad."

"This is his ship, isn't it?" Krystal replied.

"Yeah," Falco stated, "Fox's dad, James, was the founder of the original team... He was a really brave man."

"I... I wish I could have met him."

"Where ya' from?" Falco asked.

"Cerinia," Krystal replied, "I'm a Cerinian fox."

"I could tell that," Falco stated, "Just wanted to make sure."

"Have you ever been there?"

"No, I haven't," Falco stated, "Hardly anyone from the Lylat's ever been there, not even Fox."

"I know," Krystal stated, "It's kind of isolated."

"We of the Lylat do know of it." Falco stated and then thought, _It's a mysterious snowy, crystal planet far from the Lylat, very beautiful planet... Cerinian foxes are the most beautiful creatures in the galaxy, especially Krystal_. _The males were silver and spoke with Russian accents while the females were blue and spoke with British accents, a mysterious physiology.__ They have a very Russian style culture over in Cerinia, Russian language, buildings, traditions, even a very harsh Communist rule. They fought a very hard war with the Krieger empire, said to be the most destructive war in the history of the galaxy._

"It is very lovely," Krystal said, "I like its crystals."

"...What was it like over there?" Falco asked.

"...Well...," Krystal started, "Living there is... very difficult... I never had anyone, except one friend, Gregiry... and my commander in the military... I lived homeless... By myself."

"Sorry," Falco stated, "I didn't mean to upset you."

"No, I'm fine," Krystal stated, "It's all right... I lived in a field near a city, making my own home, working very hard to live, with Gregiry helping me live my life."

"What about your parents?" Falco asked.

"I... never met them," Krystal stated, "They died."

"...Oh." Falco thought,_ She was impoverished, homeless. Her parents died when she was born... She even fought in a war... Jeez, this girl's had it rough_.

"Still, I received some help... While my hard work let me survive and live well."

"Then you came here?"

"No," Krystal stated, "I enlisted in the military when the Kriegers invaded. I kept fighting in vicious conflicts, skirmishes on Cerinia as a rifleman... Eventually, my commander sent me here to get help... While the Kriegers' leader, Erich Kemmerich, was trying to eliminate Cerinia."

"Then what?" Falco asked.

"Cerinia... vanished," Krystal stated, "I kept fighting on several worlds in this system, like Hisiri and Chinien, and then I came to Sauria... I ventured across the surface until I came to be imprisoned... Then Fox saved me."

"...So, your planet's gone?" Falco asked.

"Well... the thing is... I still feel a... connection," Krystal stated, "I believe Cerinia is alive... somewhere."

"Well, don't give up hope, Krys," Falco stated, "I'm sure you'll find it again some day."

Krystal smiled warmly to Falco, "Thank you, Falco," Krystal stated, "For listening."

"Hey, no problem, buddy," Falco said to Krystal. "I'm sure you'd always help us, right."

"I'm coming to help cover him in his missions, remember," Krystal stated.

"Yeah, right... You can count on me for anything."

"I'm here if you need anything, Fal." Krystal stated

"Thanks," Falco said.

Krystal walked over to a counter. Falco looked at Krystal and a bit of attraction swept over him. Falco liked Krystal very much and he enjoyed spending time with her. After this moment, however, he felt his attraction to her return, as he remembered that Krystal was incredibly beautiful, yet he also liked her kindness, and the fact that she was a survivor... like him...

He didn't know much about his return to the team... but he knew that he would stick around much longer this time.


	6. Chapter 6

After hearing the debriefing with the team, Fox stood in the hallway. He was thinking of the event that were about to take place, especially the fact that Krystal was embarking on her first mission to cover Fox on the desert planet of Corelis, which was something Peppy pushed for, much to Fox's chagrin.

As Fox decided to move his way towards the hangar, he contemplated this, getting aggravated at the thought of working alongside Krystal. He walked in to the hangar, where he saw Krystal working on her Arwing, and as he looked over, a voice spoke to him, a voice belonging to the frog, Slippy.

"Didn't you like her at one point?" Slippy spoke.

"That was before she wanted to join." Fox asked.

"Well, what's changed? She did really good in the simulations."

"Slippy, I gave her one chance. She's lucky to get a part helping me."

"Yeah, only after Peppy hammered it all in for you."

"Simulations don't prove anything, Slippy, and I'll be sure to say 'I told you so'. Now, get in your Arwing, cause I'm not discussing it any further."

"Well, I'll be saying it once you're proven wrong." Slippy said with mischievous confidence as he walked to his ship.

Fox got a little aggravated as Slippy walked off. "God damn Slippy," Fox spoke to himself quietly. Suddenly, another voice came up to him, that belonging to Falco.

"Gettin' a little mad, aren't ya', Foxy," Falco spoke

"No, just a little annoyed."

"Slippy tends to do that, remember?"

"Well, let's see if ya' can finally beat my score, sore shot... I've got ten bucks sayin' you can't even get five in a row."

"Oh I've been waiting to do that all day."

"Hm, maybe she'll even get closer to it than you."

Fox's expression turned from cockiness to annoyance as Falco went over to greet the vixen, who welcomed him with a friendly smile. Fox looked over in frustration and contempt before he then went to his own ship.

Seeing Fox leave, Falco turned to Krystal and spoke,"Ya' nervous?"

"...Little bit." Krystal replied.

"Just don't worry, you'll do fine... And you got me to help protect ya'."

"Right... I feel better, now." Krystal said.

"Good, now ready your Arwing... I bet ya' can't even get half my score."

Krystal smiled and said, "I'll try, Fal."

"Yeah, whatever," Falco said teasingly, "Just do your best, Krys."

"Right." Krystal said as Falco walked off to his Arwing. Fox saw Falco making some more of his cocky statements to Slippy, his usual target. Falco always enjoyed boasting and teasing others, but for some reason, he seemed more relaxed since his return... He got annoyed thinking of the reason why.

Finishing repairs on her Arwing, Krystal jumped into the craft. Remembering what she had learned in simulation, she turned on the Arwing and maintained control of it as it hummed. Fox jumped into his Arwing, turning his on as well. Falco looked at Fox as he sat in his Arwing, wondering if he was starting to regain his sense of familiarity. Falco then looked at Krystal in her ship, hoping that she'll be okay for her first mission and then he turned on his ship.

* * *

As the five Arwings shot from the hangar of the Great Fox and soared into space around the planet of Corelis, the pilots of the Arwings each took a good look to the planet below them. Corelis was a desert planet, looking like a tan, sand filled ball from space. On the surface, there was nothing but sand, except for numerous rivers. Because of the richness of the rivers, however, life existed on the planet, though only in large villages scattered around the planets, mostly among these rivers. Though there still existed life, it was few, and as such, along with the fact that the surface was flat, mostly, it did serve as a battleground for previous wars, as there were hardly any civilians to get in the way and the flat surface allowed commanders to move their forces as easily as moving pieces on a chess board.

Fox wondered that, even with the rivers, why anyone would settle on this planet. However, he wasn't looking for life on the planet, but instead for some rebels. These rebels were not exactly performing some 'just' rebellion. They were a brutal faction wanting power, so brutal that the Cornerians labelled them as a terrorist organization. The residents of Corelis thought the exact same way and wanted them gone just as much as the Cornerians did, if not more so. Still, they persisted and grew, and the rebels even had numerous armoured vehicles and fighter craft that they salvaged from the Corelisian army.

Fox looked at his team mates' Arwings and, each one, he contemplated; Falco would probably get the highest score, Slippy would likely get chased within the first second of contact and then there was Peppy. Peppy still came along with them, even though Krystal was now with them, and Fox wondered if he was ever really going to retire, _He should probably do so after this... but that's up to him..._ Then there was Krystal. Fox didn't know what to expect from her, since this would be the first time he would see her in action, but she did do very well in her training, so that relaxed him.

"Adjust G-diffuser systems," Fox spoke through the com link, "Edge off and veer to... six point o nine."

"Remember Fox," Falco spoke, "Ten bucks... unless you wanna up the wager."

"Make it twenty five, Falco," Fox spoke, "...You sure you're still up for this, Peppy?"

"Ha. Retirement's for the helpless," Peppy spoke, "This old man's not out of it yet."

"Don't mess things up for me, Slippy," Falco spoke, "I don't wanna have to save your sorry ass for the thousandth time."

"Prepare to eat my dust, Falco." Slippy retorted.

"Well, then let's see what you've gotten in the last two years, Slip-up."

"Still so sure of yourself, Lombardi," Fox spoke, "You haven't changed much, have you?"

"Only my skills," Falco replied, "I'd recommend that you guys just sit back and enjoy watching_ me_ shred these bastards up."

"Don't underestimate these rebels," Peppy spoke, "They've greatly adopted their vehicles... and they're absolutely ruthless, so watch out."

"We'll be okay, old timer." Fox spoke.

The only one who kept quiet was Krystal. As she listened to the chatter of her team mates, which she found to be a little humorous, she was still nervous. It had been a little while since she flew in a fighter... and her real expertise was in ground combat. Still she remembered her training and she maintained great control over her Arwing as she flew it alongside her team mates around Corelis. She gazed out the window of her Arwing, seeing the endless space before her, _My, the stars here are very beautiful_, she thought, relaxing herself at the sight of the stars. Once relaxed, she was able to refocus on the mission with a little more confidence.

Falco seemed to notice how quiet she was, "You okay, Krystal?" Falco asked, "Your being awfully quiet."

"...I'm fine," Krystal replied, "I'll be fine."

"That's good, Krys." Falco stated.

"That's enough. Switch on sensors," Fox spoke to the team, "Check signals to point blue."

"Slip, ya' got anything?" Falco asked.

"I got nothing yet," Slippy answered. After a few moments, however, this changed, "Wait, I... I got two unrecognized contacts, from sector L-Nine."

"Approaching vessels, identify yourselves," Fox spoke to the contacts, "Who are you?"

After a moment, a voice; a deep, menacing voice with a slight British accent spoke through... a voice Fox found all too familiar. "...Well, Well, McCloud, what have we here?"

Fox knew the owner of that voice and spoke, "...Wolf?"

The two unrecognized contacts came into view and revealed themselves to be Wolfens, the signature ship of team Star Wolf, lead by the tough and ruthless Wolf O'Donnell. The two Wolfens neared the Arwings of team Star Fox.

"Yes, it's me," Wolf spoke angrily from his com link, "What the Hell are you bastards doing here, McCloud?!"

"What are you talking about, Wolf?" Fox asked sternly.

"Are they Corelisians?" Krystal asked.

"No," Fox stated, "They're a unit called Star Wolf."

"Friends?"

"Competitors."

"Just more target practice, Krys," Falco spoke, "We can take em'."

"Shut your mouth, Lombardi, you dirty feathered rat!" Wolf spoke angrily, "You better stay out of my way or I'll slash you up!"

Falco was annoyed that Star Wolf appeared because, not only does that come with Wolf, but it also comes with the even worse Leon Powalski, Wolf's sadistic second-in-command and Falco's greatest rival. Leon was a Venomian lizard, a hybrid between an alligator and a chameleon that was native to the planet Venom. Leon was once a soldier in the Venomian Army, back when the planet was ruled by Andross, who lead his fellow Venomians into war with Corneria... and now he was Wolf's wing man.

"You still have much to learn, boy," spoke Leon to Falco, "It wouldn't do so well for your reputation to be shot to scrap."

"You wanna go with me, you scaled freak?!" Falco shot back.

"We have work to do here, Wolf," Fox stated, "We don't have any time for you right now."

"Lay off, McCloud," Wolf retorted, "We're _not_ here for you!"

"You're not?" Falco asked.

"No, you idiot!" Wolf spoke, "We're here for a rebel leader... named Kharris."

"You're after these guys too," Fox asked.

"Yes... General Pepper's got a handsome price for his head... why, what are you here for?"

"We're here to seize a weapon from them..." Fox then had a thought. He didn't exactly like this thought, but he decided to go for it, "Hey Wolf, ever heard 'the enemy of my enemy is my friend'."

"...Ha...You want us to team up with you," Wolf stated, "...I don't think so."

"Ya' can't be serious, Fox." Falco chimed in.

"I don't need your help to do my God damn job, McCloud!" Wolf spoke.

"No, but it would be easier," Fox reassured, "...I'll even give you some of the cut if ya' help."

Wolf thought about this for a minute and then sighed, "...Shit... Fine, but if you cross me, I'll set you all ablaze!"

"Well," Falco spoke, "I guess we're doing this."

"I see you got a hot new player," Leon spoke, "...She good in _other_ areas?"

Suddenly, numerous fighters appeared over the horizon above Corelis. They were rebel aircraft, as they had rebel symbols painted on them.

"Cut the chatter," Wolf spoke, "Powalksi, veer off and cover me."

"Team, engage!" Fox spoke, and immediately the Arwings and Wolfens started firing their cannons at the enemy fighters. A fierce dog fight ensued as fighters shot at and chased after each other. Falco chased and shot down one fighter. Fox managed to spin around and shoot another down. Some enemies came in and chased after Slippy and Peppy, but they managed to manoeuvre around them as the fighters shot at them constantly. Wolf chased and shot down two enemy fighters while Leon shot another down. Krystal engaged two fighters in a fierce duel as her Arwing fired its cannons at the two ships. The ships dodged the attack and spun around, firing their cannons back. Krystal dodged the attack and fired her cannons again, flying past them. Fox shot down two more fighters while Wolf fired his ship's cannons and shot down another two fighters. Another enemy attacked, but Wolf dodged the attack and then fired, shooting down the ship. Falco shot down two other ships before he saw Slippy, of course, being chased by one. Falco veered his ship down and aimed for the ship attacking Slippy. the ship managed to manoeuvre around his aim, and kept chasing Slippy, but Falco eventually got a lock on and fired, hitting the ship.

"So predictable, Slippy," Falco stated

Krystal was still being chased by her two adversaries, fired at by them as well. Krystal kept flying her Arwing, dodging the enemy laser fire. The enemy fighters kept up the pursuit, firing their guns. Krystal kept manoeuvring around their attacks in the fierce chase and then she spun her ship to the side, causing her pursuers to fly past her. Krystal then quickly steadied her ship and chased after the two enemies, firing her ship's cannons at them. Krystal kept firing her ship's cannons at the enemy ships in the fighting, keeping up the pursuit. Falco performed a few rolls as he dodged another attack. He then rolled and fired, hitting another ship. Peppy was being chased by an enemy, but he remained calm as he flied towards another enemy ship. Once he was close enough, Peppy rolled out of the way as his pursuer crashed into the ship previously in front of him. Fox managed to hit another as it rolled away.

"Good shot, good shot," Falco spoke, "Get ya' a case of beer for that one."

Wolf shot down another ship as Leon took down another. Krystal firing her ship's cannons at the two ships in a fierce duel. She remained calm and relaxed herself, then she took aim and fired a few rounds, hitting both ships and destroying them both, causing a large explosion.

"Whoa," Falco said as he saw Krystal's shot in awe, "Ya' see that shit blow?!"

"Her first one for the team," Slippy stated, "Got two at once."

"Great shot, Krystal," Falco said.

"Just beginner's luck." Wolf stated.

Krystal was relieved she was able to perform her job and have some skills. Still, she did feel some remorse, as she had just killed some one. She always felt remorse whenever she killed, it's been so since she was fighting in the Cerinian-Krieger War. Krystal never liked violence and wished fighting and war would vanish. Still, she understood that, sometimes, war was necessary. She always wanted to help people and she knew that, in war, if you kill some one, you're actually saving ten or twenty others in the process... So she kept on fighting.

Fox fired his chip's cannons and shot down another fighter while Falco shot down two more. Suddenly, a larger enemy ship appeared, a small battleship. "Battleship coming into view," Fox stated, "There's my target."

"Is this where I come in?" Krystal asked.

"Apparently... You just cover me as I make my way to it," Fox said, with stern wariness, "Once we reach it, you distract the fighters and I blast it, and that's it."

"...Right," Krystal said, "I'm coming."

Krystal followed Fox as he soared over to the battle ship. Once they reached it, enemy fighters started soaring in from the left. "Enemy zeroes," Fox stated, "Comin' in from... Mike-Salvo-Point-Red-Two, ya' see em'?"

The enemy fighters charged in and Krystal fired her ship's cannons at the fighters. After firing numerous laser shots, Krystal shot down another fighter. Another came in, but Krystal fired and shot it down as well. The enemy ships scattered around the vixen and Krystal chased after them, firing her ship's cannons at them in fierce dog fighting. Fox fired and shot down a fighter and then he turned and shot down another. However, another came in to his right.

"Shit!" Fox shouted, "I missed one!" As the ship closed in on Fox's right, some laser bolts flew overhead and the fighter burst into flames; Krystal had shot it down. Ignoring having to be grateful, Fox proceeded to make a run on the battleship, dodging its cannon fire as he neared it. Fox charged up his cannons and fired, sending a large red laser bolt at the ship's vulnerable spot. It was a direct hit, putting the ship into considerable damage. _One more should do it_, Fox thought as he spun around to fire again.

Krystal let several fighters chase after her, then she spun around and pursued after them. Krystal fired and hit an enemy fighter, shooting it down, but the other came in and fired. Krystal rolled out of the way and fired some returning shots, shooting that fighter down as well. She then looked over and saw Fox making another run at the battleship, charging up his cannons and then firing. The shot was another direct hit, this time, putting the battleship in flames and ultimately causing it to burst apart.

"YEAH!" Fox shouted in rejoice as the battleship blew up. Falco also rejoiced and then he put his attention back on the enemy he was chasing. Falco chased the enemy for a short while and then fired, shooting the enemy down. As Falco breathed a sigh of relief, suddenly, several laser bolts hit his Arwing. Startled, Falco turned and saw another enemy ship coming at him. Falco soared off, but the enemy gave chase, firing relentless shots at the Falcon's Arwing.

"Shit!" Falco shouted, "I got one on me!"

Falco tried shaking the enemy off, but the skilled rebel fighter kept chasing him, stuck to him like glue. As the enemy kept sticking to Falco, he fired more and more shots at him, hitting and damaging Falco's Arwing. Falco tried swerving and going at faster speeds, but the enemy kept up the pursuit with ease, firing more shots, and further damaging Falco's ship. Krystal saw her friend in trouble and swerved her ship over to him, where she started chasing after the enemy pursuing Falco. The enemy kept firing, hitting Falco's ship more and more, but Krystal kept chasing after the enemy chasing Falco, trying to lock on her shot. "I can't hold him!" Falco spoke in worry as he tried to shake off the enemy, but to no use. Krystal kept swerving her ship to line up her shot. She was now very worried, but she kept calm and concentrated harder. After some tense concentration, Krystal was finally able to line up her shot and fire, hitting and destroying the enemy vessel. Krystal had saved Falco.

"Thank you, Krystal," Falco stated with the most sincere gratitude, "Ya' saved me."

"Is everything all right, Fal?" Krystal asked.

"I'm okay," Falco responded with a breath of relief, "Ya' did good, Krys."

"Falco, how's your Arwing?" Fox asked.

"Not good," Falco responded, "God damn engine's busted, it won't hold."

"That happens because you're a stupid reckless idiot, Falco!," Wolf shouted to the falcon, "So be more careful, parrot!"

"Getting a little jittery," Leon followed up with, "Aren't you, boy?"

Falco was too relieved to pay those two any attention, so he just ignored them and focused on the damage that had been done to his ship. He then heard Fox speak to him, "You'll have to land somewhere, Falco."

"I'll go down on the planet," Falco stated, "I'll land near the target area and go on from there."

Fox then turned to Krystal, "Krystal, you're with Falco... you two fight your way on the ground to the target area."

"Right." Krystal replied. Falco proceeded to fly down to the planet with Krystal following closely from behind. Fox watched Krystal and Falco fly down and disappear as they got further to the surface of the planet. Fox then turned to Wolf.

"Wolf," Fox began, "You and I should land on the planet and head to the target area from a different location."

"Is Kharris there?" Wolf asked.

"He should be."

"Good."

Fox then turned to Slippy and Peppy and spoke, "Slippy, Peppy, the skies are yours."

"Leon," Wolf spoke to the Venomian, "Stay with them."

Fox and Wolf then headed down to the planet together, disappearing from space as they neared the surface.


	7. Chapter 7

Corelis's sandy surface was one of particular barrenness, springing few amounts of life, save for areas near the rivers. From the dusty skies above, Krystal's and Falco's Arwings appeared. Smoke was coming out of the engine of Falco's vessel, symbolizing the damage it had sustained. However, both landed their ships safely and proceeded to climb out of the cockpits. Falco jumped out and walked to the back of his, inspecting the engine, while Krystal walked over to him.

"How is it?" Krystal asked.

"Engine's leaking," Falco responded, "Won't fly far."

"Can it be fixed?"

"Yeah, but there ain't enough time for that," Falco took a gadget out of his jacket and opened it up, revealing a radar, "We're in the target area," Falco continued, "Our destination should be close by in a large village in..." Falco turned, watching the radar and then stopped as the radar showed that he was directly facing his destination, "...That direction."

"Right there?" Krystal asked. Falco looked up and saw Krystal looking at a large village right in front of them, just a hundred yards away.

"...Yeah," Falco stated, "...There... Draw your gun." Krystal took out her rifle and held it as Falco proceeded to do the same, "Let's go in."

Krystal and Falco then walked together across the hundred yards worth of sand into the city. While he was walking alongside her, Falco was very relieved to be with Krystal, as the vixen was his close friend and he enjoyed her company, but also because her simulation showed that she was incredibly skilled in ground fighting... and she had just saved his life earlier... While they were walking across the sand into the city, Falco decided to strike up a conversation.

"Ya' know," Falco began, "...I owe ya' one for savin' me, Krys."

"It's all right, Fal." Krystal responded.

"Oh, I know... But It's good courtesy."

"I'm just relieved you're fine."

"I tell ya' what... When we get back, I'll take ya' to the Sereno Aurora..."

"How is it?"

"Oh it's gorgeous... You'll like it, Krys."

"I'm sure I will."

Finally crossing the sand and entering the village gate, Krystal and Falco kept walking into the village, walking down a street side by side. "So," Falco continued, "Your first mission... and ya' already got seven kills... How'd ya' pull off that luck."

"...It's simple," Krystal replied, "I fire... Then I hit him."

"Well... at least my record's still safe... Air's my domain."

"I see why... Your flying skills, they're terrific, it's exciting."

"That's why I'm the team's ace... Still, you could make a good wing man."

"Well... The surface is...This is where I shine."

Falco looked around with suspicion at the surroundings. Everything was too quiet, too still... and he didn't like it one bit, "Keep you're guard up, Krys." Falco stated.

"This Wolf," Krystal spoke, "Who is he?"

"Leader of a band of thugs called Star Wolf." Falco answered.

"Like Star Fox?"

"Oh no, no..." Falco said with a chuckle, "Team Star Fox is an independent and elite unit of marine commandos that fight for the Cornerian Army... Star Wolf, on the other hand, is a mercenary band that serves the highest bidder."

"So, I'm an elite Cornerian soldier?"

"Well... technically... Yeah, ya' kinda are."

Krystal was relieved to hear that she was a soldier and not a mercenary. Krystal would never want to be a mercenary, as she knew most were ruthless thugs who kill people for money or pleasure... or both.

"Don't mind 'em," Falco continued, "They're just jerks... Wolf spends too much time in space."

"It's like he likes it there." Krystal said.

Falco saw on his radar that their target was near by. "Weapon's close," Falco stated.

"Where's this device?" Krystal asked, "How come it's here?"

"Our intel says that it's near by in another small village," Falco stated, "These guys like the area for its seclusion. That's where we'll find the Missile Chip."

"Missile Chip?"

"Controls missile launches... Bad news when in the hands of these guys."

"Is Kharris there."

"I don't know, but I'm guessing he is."

Suddenly, a blast of laser shot right by Falco's head, startling Krystal. As more shots flew at them, Krystal and Falco ran for cover, hiding behind a wall as the shots hit the wall and the numerous enemy rebels who shot at them came out, firing their guns at them. Krystal hid behind a building with Falco behind her. Aiming around the corner of the building, Krystal fires her rifle at the rebels, causing a fierce firefight. In vicious fighting, Krystal kept firing her rifle, hitting six enemy rebels in fierce fighting. As Krystal fired her rifle to cover him, Falco took cover behind a large piece of cinder right next to Krystal's position. The vicious fighting raged as gunfire blazed and laser bolts shot all over the place. Krystal fired her rifle and hit two more rebels and then took cover behind the building wall as several shots were fired at her and hit the wall near her before she aimed and fired her rifle again. Crouching behind the cinder, Falco aimed his gun and fired, hitting two rebels. Several shots were fired at Falco as he took cover behind the cinder, but Krystal fired her rifle at the rebels firing those shots, pinning them down and covering Falco.

In the vicious firefighting, Krystal fired her rifle and shot five more rebels while Falco aimed and gunned down another four. Krystal kept firing her rifle in vicious fighting, holding back the rebels. The enemies started taking cover behind obstructions in the street and behind buildings, firing their guns at the two while Krystal and Falco fired their rifles back at them. As gunfire blazed and the intense fighting raged, Krystal kept firing her rifle, hitting two more rebels and pinning down several others with gun fire. Krystal fired her rifle and hit a rebel while Falco fired his gun and hit another two. Another rebel came in and fired his gun at Falco. Falco dodged the shots and Krystal aimed and shot down the rebel. Krystal and Falco kept fighting alongside each other in the fierce fighting, firing their rifles and holding their position against the rebel assault. Krystal kept firing her rifle, pinning down the incoming rebels and holding her position, hoping that help would arrive soon as the rebels kept up their assault.

* * *

As Fox laid down on top of a dune, he looked through his binoculars at the small village just sixty meters in front of him. Wolf was laying right next to him in eagerness to find this Kharris. Once Fox saw Wolf out of his cockpit, the vulpine noticed that Wolf had grown a large, black moustache since they had last met. Fox was a little distracted by Wolf's new moustache, as he felt it looked a little silly on him. Fox, however, decided to keep his focus on the village centre.

After a few moments, he saw through the binoculars, that several men, seven altogether, gather in the village centre. They were rebels and one of them had a briefcase. Fox saw the briefcase holder talking to a man wearing some distinctive clothes, showing himself as a rebel leader, likely Kharris. Fox handed Wolf the binoculars.

"That your Kharris?" Fox asked. Wolf looked through the binoculars and saw the man talking to the briefcase holder. Indeed, Wolf confirmed it.

"Yeah... That's him." Wolf replied. He then saw the briefcase holder start to open the case to show to Kharris, "He's opening the case." Wolf then saw the chip in the case and handed the binoculars back to Fox, "That your weapon?"

Fox looked through the binoculars and saw the chip in the briefcase, "Yeah... that's it." Fox spoke as he put down the binoculars, "Ready your weapon." Fox and Wolf took out their rifles and loaded them. Fox and Wolf then got up and moved quickly, yet quietly down to the village. Once entering the village, they hid behind a building near Kharris' position. As they hid behind the building, Fox and Wolf held there rifles, readying them for action. Fox peered around the corner and then signalled Wolf with his hand to move up with him. Suddenly, springing out, Fox and Wolf came out in the open and aimed their rifles at Kharris and his men.

"Release the case," Fox shouted, "And get down on the ground! You're under arrest!"

Instead, Kharris held onto the case and aimed a pistol at the two while his men aimed their rifles at them as well.

"You're mine, Kharris," Wolf stated, "You bastard!"

"Finally found me," Kharris spoke, "Have you, Wolf?"

"You have an appointment with the hang man." Wolf stated.

"KILL THEM!" Kharris shouted to his men. The men all fired their guns as Fox and Wolf fired their rifles back at them, causing a vicious firefight. After firing their rifles in an exchange of gun fire, Wolf and Fox took cover behind objects as the rebels kept pinning them down. Kharris started running from the scene, holding the briefcase and followed by the briefcase holder. Wolf fired his rifle and took cover as a few shots rained past.

"Shit," Wolf shouted, "Shit!" He then turned and fired his rifle and took cover again. Fox fired a few shots and took cover, but he peered and saw Kharris getting away.

"Shit," Fox shouted, "That bastard's getting away!" Wolf and Fox reloaded their rifles and readied them.

As the rebels fired their guns at them, Fox and Wolf fired their rifles at the rebels in vicious fighting. Fox and Wolf kept firing their rifles as the rebels and, in fierce fighting, as the rebels kept firing their guns, Fox and Wolf kept firing their guns and they hit a rebel and then they fired and hit another rebel. Gunfire blazed as laser shots fired all over the area and vicious firefighting ensued. The remaining rebels started to disperse and Wolf chased after them, taking cover behind and object and then firing his rifle at the rebels. As Wolf fired his rifle, a rebel ran up, firing his rifle all over the place before stopping and then shooting up a building where he believed Wolf to be. However, Wolf came out and fired his rifle, hitting the rebel. Wolf then turned and fired his rifle at the remaining rebels. Fox also fired his rifle at the rebels, with a rebel firing back from some cover. Fox fired his gun back and sent the rebel into retreat.

As Wolf fired his rifle, a rebel charged with a bayonet from behind, but Wolf was quick and blocked the bayonet with his rifle. After some fierce struggling, Wolf knock the gun out of the rebel's hands and then Wolf hit the rebel with his right fist and then punched him again with his left, knocking the rebel down. A rebel fired covering shots at Fox and Wolf, but Fox aimed and fired, hitting the rebel. Wolf came out and chased after Kharris, but the rebel he knocked down got up and fired his rifle at him. Wolf took cover and then fired his rifle, hitting the rebel. Fox and Wolf chased after Kharris and his henchman as they went into a large building. The briefcase holder took cover behind a door opening and then he aimed and fired his pistol at the two, but Fox was quick and he aimed and fired, gunning down the rebel.

"Shit!" Fox shouted, "The bastard's barricaded himself in the building."

"Shit!" Wolf exclaimed. Fox, however, ran over to a secret spot and took cover. In the building, Kharris took out an assault rifle, aimed and fired it out the window at Wolf, while Wolf took cover and fired his rifle back at Kharris. Wolf and Kharris kept firing their rifles at each other in an intense duel. After an exchange of gunfire, Kharris ran out of ammo, so he picked up the briefcase and held onto it, then he picked up a grenade and stepped out in view, obviously threatening to destroy himself and the chip if Wolf and Fox didn't give up. However, Fox took careful aiming as Kharris primed the grenade. Fox finally got a good look at Kharris' hand and then fired his gun, hitting the hand and causing it to drop the briefcase. Wolf then shot Kharris, sending him back into the building and the now primed grenade along with it. Fox rushed out and bolted over to the briefcase and grabbed it, then bolted away from the building as the grenade went off inside of it, killing Kharris.

Wolf stood, watching in satisfaction as the building burned up with the now dead rebel leader. Fox walked up to him and spoke, "So... team work paid off, huh, Wolf."

"Get bent." Wolf said in defiance.

"Come on," Fox said, "We gotta find Krystal and Falco." Fox and Wolf then ran out of the village, heading for Krystal and Falco's position.

* * *

The firefight raged in the village where Krystal and Falco were. The rebels kept up their fierce assault, spraying countless shots of laser at the vixen and the avian, but they kept holding off the assault with rifle fire of their own. As the vicious fighting kept up, Krystal fired her rifle and hit two more rebels while Falco shot down another two and then took cover to reload. Krystal kept firing her rifle in the fierce fighting, shooting five rebels and covering Falco as he reloaded. After some fierce fighting, Krystal fired her rifle and hit five more rebels. However, in a far off building, down the street, it was revealed that a rebel had set up a machine gun, as he started firing a hail of bullets at the two, forcing them to take cover.

"Machine gun," Falco stated, "top, left window, down the street."

Krystal kept her cover, a bit startled by the machine gun's presence. Still, she relaxed herself and, after a few seconds, took aim. She aimed very carefully at the machine gunner's position in the far off building. She had gotten a perfect fix at the machine gunner and, after a few seconds, fired... She got a direct hit and the machine gun ceased firing.

"He down?" Falco asked.

Krystal nodded and they proceeded to keep fighting. As Krystal fired her rifle, shooting up numerous enemies while pinning others down as well, a rebel charged up to her and tried to knock her down. Krystal dodged the attack and grabbed hold of the rebel's rifle. Krystal struggled fiercely with the rebel over the rifle until it was wrestle out of each others' hands and the rebel knock her down with his shoulder. The rebel then seized Krystal by her scarf and held her up a little. The rebel kept holding Krystal by her scarf as he pulled out and brought down a knife, only for Krystal to grab his wrist. Krystal continued to struggle with the rebel, but then she saw Falco in trouble, as he was being pinned down. After she deflected the knife, Krystal hit the rebel with her right fist, sending him away. However, the rebel wouldn't give up, as he got up and charged with the knife again, but not before the vixen quickly grabbed her gun and shot him.

As Krystal shot two more rebels, Falco shot down another enemy, but another sneaked up and knocked him down. As Falco turned over, he saw the rebel bring a sharp bayonet down on him, but as the knife was just inches away from him, he saw a laser bolt hit the rebel. Krystal had shot him and saved Falco... again. Krystal then kept firing her rifle at the rebels, shooting five of the enemies and holding them off. Suddenly, several shots came out from behind the rebels, hitting them down. Krystal looked up to her relief and saw Fox and Wolf had come, and they started picking off the rebels from atop a building. Even better, Leon came down in his Wolfen and strafed the rebels... After seeing this much firepower, the rebels finally had enough and started retreating from the area.

"Yeah, that's it!" Wolf shouted, "Run, you bastards!"

Falco heard Leon speak to him through the com link, "I see you were in a bit of a spot," Leon stated, "weren't you, boy?"

"We could've handled it by ourselves, lizard boy?" Falco retorted.

He then heard a voice on the com link that he could tolerate much better, "Fox has secured the device and Kharris is dead," Peppy spoke, "All of you come back to the Great Fox. We're done here."

Krystal sat down on the street as Falco sat down next to her. As they sighed in relief, Falco put his arm around Krystal's shoulder and held two fingers up with his other hand."

"That's two I owe ya' now, Krys," Falco said to the vixen. Krystal smiled, finding a little humour in his statement. They then sat there together, waiting to be picked up by a ship.


	8. Chapter 8

The team members exited from their ships in the hangar and proceeded to walk out, feeling satisfaction with their recent victory on Corelis as they made their way to the hangar exit.

However, they all stopped and looked back as Wolf and Leon also landed in the hangar and stepped out, storming over to the team. Although Wolf was successful in killing Kharris, and even he could admit that Fox's help was beneficial, he was not too pleased with them right now.

"You'd better tell me what you're all doing here, McCloud." Wolf stated rather threateningly.

"What are you talking about," Fox said, irritated, "We were here for that weapon."

"Yeah, Pepper sends you and me at the same place, same time, same target... That's an incredible coincidence."

"So what, Wolf," Falco stated, "Coincidences are possible."

"Shut up or I'll tear you to pieces, Lombardi!" Wolf shouted to the falcon, "Someone better start talking before I start breaking stuff!"

"Why are you so worried, Wolf?" Fox asked.

"Because Pepper didn't tell me you'd be here. You all are here to trap me!"

"Wolf, that's ridiculous... Just go back to your hide out, or whatever."

"Not with out my cut."

"Oh for... Wolf I'll send you your cut when we get it."

"You're probably lying to me."

Fox put his hand out to Wolf. "I give you _my_ word, Wolf."

Wolf looked at Fox's hand for a little bit and then shook it. Wolf then walked away and entered into his Wolfen as Leon did the same with his. After activating their fighters, Wolf and Leon shot out of the hangar and disappeared among the stars. As Fox looked at where Wolf disappeared with some annoyance, ROB suddenly appeared on a screen on the wall behind him. Fox turned around and walked over to it.

"Fox," ROB spoke, "Have you succeeded in your objective?"

"Yeah, ROB," Fox spoke, "It's all here."

"That's good... because we have a slight inconvenience right now."

"What... What are you talking about?"

"Well... While you were gone... Some one decided to make a... an uninvited entrance onto the Great Fox."

Suddenly, this uninvited guest jumped out onto the screen next to ROB, revealing herself to be a black and white cat. It was Katt Monroe, a cocky rogue pilot who had a thing for Falco.

"Hello, Foxy." Katt spoke.

"Katt?!" Fox spoke in furious shock.

"Ya' enjoy your trip, honey?"

"God damn it, Katt, you have some explaining to do, you rotten fur ball!" Fox shouted at Katt through the screen. Falco put his hand on Fox's shoulder to calm him down.

"Fox, take it easy," Falco said, but Fox simply turned to Falco.

"No!" Fox stated, "I want that lowlife pest off my ship!"

"Hey, hey" Katt spoke, "I'm not lookin' for trouble, Foxy... I hear ya' found somethin' on the planet."

"Yeah, and I'd rather die than let _you_ see it!"

"Not even for some witnesses?"

"...What?"

"Yeah... pretty dicey that... Says they wanna take it off your hands."

Then, another figure appeared on the screen next to Katt; a beautiful lynx in a Cornerian air force uniform, named Miyu Lynx. She smiled and waved playfully to Fox.

"Heya, Fox." Miyu stated as Fox buried his eyes in his left hand.

Fox sighed and spoke, "...How you doin' Miyu?"

"Yeah," Katt stated, "And Bill too."

"So why are_ you_ here?"

"Well... I'm curious. Plus, I also wanted to see your new member... Heard she's a girl."

"How... How do you know about that, already?"

"Word spreads fast, honey."

"We should just go up there, Fox," Falco spoke, "Miyu and Bill are Cornerian pilots, even if Katt isn't, so they know what to do with the chip. They probably have our cash too."

"I also got somethin' for ya', Fal." Katt spoke sensually.

After letting out a sigh, Fox agreed and the team headed up for the bridge. Upon opening the door and entering the bridge, they were greeted by Bill Grey, the young malamute dog who was a captain in the Cornerian Army. He was quickly followed by the two felines with him.

"How've ya' been, Fox?" Bill asked.

"Great to be back, Bill," Fox responded, shaking Bill's hand. Miyu walked up to Fox.

"We're here as representatives, General Pepper's regards." Miyu stated, "You have the weapon?"

"Got it, Miyu." Fox stated as he held up the briefcase.

Katt came in and reached her hand out for it, "Tasty," she said as Fox swerved the briefcase away from her reach.

"Not for you." Fox said sternly to Katt as he handed it to Miyu, who set it down on the table next to her.

"So..." Miyu started, "Who is this new wing man ya' got?"

"Well..." Fox stated as he turned around and saw Krystal enter the room. Once she saw Bill, Katt and Miyu, she became very shy. The three walked up to her as Fox stood near them, "This is Krystal," Fox said to the three before speaking to Krystal, "Krystal, these are Katt Monroe, Miyu Lynx and Bill Grey."

Krystal still remained very shy, "...H-Hi there." Krystal said.

"Well heya, Krystal," Miyu stated warmly, "Ya' likin' bein' on the team?"

"...I-I like it, yes."

"So, you're the famed Krystal, eh'," Katt said, "Well, you are one gorgeous girl."

Krystal blushed a little, "...I-I... Uh." She said.

"Don't mind her, Krystal," Miyu said, "Can I call you Krys?"

"Oh, yes, it's fine."

"Heard ya' made one Hell of a stand on the planet," Miyu said to the vixen, "That was some great work ya' did, kid."

"Also heard ya' saved Falco," Bill said, "Twice."

"Maybe you'll teach these boys a thing or two," Katt said, "Won't ya'?"

"Well... I-It's nothing interesting." Krystal said.

"...You're from Cerinia, right?" Miyu asked.

"Oh, yes. Why?"

"Well... I heard of what happened... I'm real sorry."

"... Thanks, Miyu." Krystal was still shy, but she started to feeling more comfortable around Miyu. She felt the lynx would become a very great friend.

"You okay, Krys?" Miyu asked.

"...I-I'm fine... thanks." Krystal responded.

"Well, just remember, you're team mates are always gonna have your back... You're sure lucky enough to have em'."

"Did ya' get to see the weapon when you were there, kid?" Katt asked the vixen.

Falco walked up and put his arm around Krystal's shoulders, looking at Katt and spoke, "Okay, Katt, don't press her." Falco then walked Krystal over to the fridge and then he opened the door and grabbed a beer before turning to Krystal, "Ya' want a celebratory lager, Krys?" Falco asked.

Krystal got a little nervous and spoke, "Oh... I-I-I never drink."

"Well, suite yourself." Falco said as he opened off the cap of his beer and took a sip. After he took his drink, suddenly, Katt pressed Falco against the fridge and got up close him, sliding her finger up and down his chest. She looked at him seductively and spoke, "Ya' know, Fal, I still promised what I owe ya'."

Falco became a little flustered as he blushed in embarrassment. "Uh... M-M-Maybe another time, Katt." he spoke.

"Your eyes tell me 'yes'."

Bill walked up to Katt and Miyu, "We have to get going, guys," Bill spoke, holding up the briefcase, "Pepper wants his prize."

"Oh well," Katt spoke, "See ya', Krys."

"Hope to see ya' again soon." Miyu followed with.

Miyu, Bill and Katt walked out of the bridge, heading back down to their ship. _I've gotta change my password_, Fox thought, thinking of how to prevent people from hijacking his bridge.

* * *

Fox walked out into the hallway, where he found Miyu standing there, looking at a piece of paper.

"What are you still doing here?" Fox questioned.

"Oh, Fox," Miyu greeted, folding the paper and stuffing it into her pocket, "I was actually hoping we could catch up for a bit, before I leave."

"Uh, sure," Fox spoke, "What did you want?"

"Well-" Miyu started, however, they were interrupted when Krystal came out of the bridge and into the hallway, giving the two a friendly smile as she walked past.

"Uh, Krystal," Fox called out to her, getting the vixen's attention, "...You a... Did good out there."

Krystal was a bit surprised to hear Fox compliment her, as he had been acting distant and cold since she joined. However, she felt good hearing it and gave him a grateful smile before she continued towards her room, now in a better mood.

Miyu looked at Krystal, letting her gaze follow her. _She's real good looking, _ Miyu thought with a mischievous look and a blush while looking at the very beautiful Krystal.

However, when Fox saw the smirk on the Lynx's face, he got suspicious, "What are you doing?" Fox asked.

"...Tell me you've asked for her number." Miyu spoke.

"What, no." Fox responded.

"Come on, boy," Miyu spoke, "She's really cute. Can't believe you're not taking advantage of that."

"Well, I'm not Falco, and neither are you, knock it off... And even if I was, you'd know I wouldn't tell ya' about it."

"I'm sorry, just makin' fun... But I might want in on it."

"You want me to set you two up on a date?"

"Loved too, but I already got one to deal with."

"Yeah, how's Fay anyways?"

"Adorable as ever. Been distracting her from the tabloids for as long as I can, they already know how you saved Sauria, and that you got a new team mate."

"She been trying to call me?"

"So far, I've been successful, but it's probably only a matter of time... Speaking of tabloids, you're not the only one to get someone new. Apparently, Wolf's got a fresh team mate."

"Wolf was just here, but just him and Leon."

"Yeah, I saw, but this new guy's supposed to be a really good pilot. Say his name's Panther Caruso," Miyu said, then she started batting her eyelids in sensual mischievousness, "I've seen the pictures... He's _really_ dreamy."

"He sounds like the worst." Fox responded.

"In a couple of them, he's got a rose in his mouth."

"And that's your type?"

"Maybe I like a bad boy... Anyways, how's Krys, what's her story?"

"Well, from what Falco said... She was homeless, lived and worked in a field, fought in a war... Then she came to the Lylat... She saw her planet vanish... But she says she feels a connection."

"So, she came to Sauria."

"She went to a couple planets and _then_ came to Sauria... She actually had an adventure on the surface, just like I did."

"What then?"

"Well, she got trapped in the palace, then I saved her... when I found her, she wore a tribal outfit, but truth is, that outfit wasn't even hers."

"...Really."

"Just before she went to Krazoa Palace, she found it in a cave on Sauria. Decided to wear it due to the hot weather... before that, she just wore her army uniform."

"...What about that staff?"

"That's always been hers... How do you know about that?"

"Just as Katt says, word spreads fast."

"Oh jeez..." Fox moaned.

"Well, I gotta get going," Miyu stated, "Bill's probably gonna give me an ear full if I don't hurry down."

"Yeah, sure."

Miyu proceeded to walk out from the hallway and towards the hangar, leaving the ship with Bill and Katt in the Cornerian craft. Fox went over towards his room, entering to lay down on his bed.

_Something's going on with her._ Fox thought.


	9. Chapter 9

The next day rolled by into its afternoon, and it was particularly dull. No missions going on today, no meetings, scheduled events or anything. There wasn't even much needed to do on the ship, nothing needed to be fixed or reported. Fox had already received the money from the Cornerians... and he had already sent Wolf his cut... So, there was just nothing to do today. As Falco sat in his chair, he finally decided to take the time to do something. He had just remembered that he still owed Krystal for saving him, and today seemed like a good a day as any to do that. So, he got up and started walking over to her room.

Krystal stood in the room that was now her home, looking around it. She had made it her own space, even though there wasn't much there, mostly because she didn't have that much with her. In the ship she had borrowed from the Earthwalkers to get to the Great Fox. There were few items that she had. Along with a few basic provisions, such as a medical kit, food and a few tools, she also had her few personal effects, which included her staff, her Cerinian Army uniform, the assault rifle she used in the war, and a box with a few smaller personal effects, such as a medal, a piece of ribbon that was worn by a Shepherd dog that she cared for, some photographs and a few pieces of jewelry that she believed belonged to her long dead parents. These personal effects were stored away in her closet, so the rest of her room looked rather basic for a soldier.

Krystal then went over to her closet and opened the door. She saw her staff lined up against the closet wall, her box of personal effects laying on the floor, and her military uniform put up on display inside the closet. She knelt down and opened her box, seeing a photograph of her with two Cerinian soldiers; one, her best friend, Gregiry, and the other, her field commander, Vasiliy. Krystal picked up the photo and looked at it for a little bit. As she remembered those two men, she felt tears stinging her eyes. Suddenly, she heard knocking on the door, and Falco's voice from behind it.

"Krystal," Falco spoke, "You in there?"

Krystal wiped her teary eyes and then she put the photo back in the box, closed it up and put it back into the closet before shutting the closet's door. She then replied to Falco, "Yes, come in." Falco proceeded to enter the room.

"Hey, Krys," Falco spoke, "Thought it be a good day to repay my debt."

"Right now?"

"Well, nobody's got anything goin' on today. So we got time for it."

"All right, I'll be right there."

Krystal went over to her bed and grabbed her vest as Falco looked around the room, seeing that she had set up a few things. "Seems like ya' already got settled in here." Falco spoke.

"It's a few things," Krystal spoke as she put on her vest, "Still, this is my home now." Krystal then sniffled.

"...You okay?" Falco asked.

"Yes, why?"

"Sounds like you're coming down with something."

"Oh," Krystal reassured, "I-I'm fine, really."

Falco still felt something was wrong with the vixen, but he decided to take her word for it, "Well, you ready?" he asked.

"Yes."

"Okay, then. Let's go."

Krystal and Falco walked out of the room and headed down to the hangar to board Falco's Arwing.

* * *

Falco flew his Arwing around the planet Selvaesa, the home of the Sereno Aurora. Krystal was sitting in the cockpit with him in a passenger seat right behind Falco's pilot seat, something that had been managed to be installed recently in the Arwings. Falco pointed the planet out to Krystal as he flew around it, "Here we are," Falco spoke, "Selvaesa... Best spot for seein' the Aurora's just over here." Falco flew the Arwing down to the planet, bringing it to that spot.

Once reaching the surface on the snowy planet, Falco landed the ship on a pad near an observation area, a spot just for seeing the aurora. Falco and Krystal exited the Arwing and walked down the hallway to where the observation deck was. There were already a lot of people there at the deck, tourists, who came to see the aurora. However, Falco had a different plan.

Once he saw the tourists at the post, he looked at Krystal and said, "I gotta better spot, come on." Falco walked down from the observation deck with Krystal following closely from behind. Falco managed to slip past a few corridors and moved up some stairs. From there, Falco opened a door, revealing a secret storage area with a short balcony. This spot was higher up and away from all the tourists or the observation deck, as well as closer and better for seeing the aurora. Falco and Krystal walked into the room. As Krystal stood and looked around the room, Falco walked over to the balcony.

"This place is my favourite spot," Falco said, "It's away from everyone and let's you see the aurora better." Once Falco reached the balcony and looked out, he waved his hand for Krystal to come over. Once Krystal walked over and looked out from the balcony, all she could see was pure wonder.

"...Wow," Krystal said as she gazed.

Krystal was gazing at the Sereno Aurora in its full majesty, the bright, sparkling beautiful emerald sheets of light spread and waved across the sky, with sapphire hues corresponding from the sides and stretching off the top. The aurora sparkled and shined across the dark sky as several meteor showers flew through it, creating light golden lights that streamed across the aurora as it waved, showing off more of its sparkling shine.

"This is incredible." Krystal said, amazed.

"I know," Falco said, "The aurora's one of my favourite sights."

"How come?"

"Believe it or not... Sometimes, I just... Need a break from fighting... Need to see what's beautiful in the universe."

"...I know how you feel."

Falco looked at the aurora and then saw something. "Oh wow," Falco stated as he pointed to the aurora, "Krystal look." Krystal looked over to where he was pointing and saw several whales made of light, flying through the skies, "Sereno's whales... You're lucky, Krys, those are very rare." Falco stated, as Krystal saw the light whales moving and leaping through the aurora, as if they were leaping into an ocean. They splashed into the aurora, making it sparkle.

"This is very lovely, Falco," Krystal said, "Thanks."

"Ever seen an aurora before?" Falco asked.

"I have on Cerinia... However, none like this... Still, they were very rich."

"I'm glad ya' like it... I guess that repays what I owe ya'."

"Fal, this isn't why I've come here."

"What do you mean?"

"...I like spending time with my friend."

Falco blushed a little as he looked at Krystal, taking in how beautiful she was. "... Well... Now you know my secret... Only Fox and I know about this spot."

"... I wish Gregiry could see this," Krystal said as she gazed upon the starts shimmering through the aurora.

"You still think he's out there?" Falco asked.

"...Yes... I still think he is... I miss him."

"I know what you mean. Had a friend named Celeste... Well, more like a lover... We fought together on Venom before the Lylat Wars... She was killed when we tried to get out."

"...I'm really sorry."

"It's okay... I've moved on."

"You'll always remember Celeste, right?"

"Of course... You'll always remember Fox, won't ya'?"

"...Has Fox ever... shared his sentiments with anyone... since his mission on Sauria?"

"...I... I don't know... I don't think so."

_Maybe that's what has troubled him, lately... He felt he had no one to talk to,_ Krystal thought. She wanted to talk to him, help him from the depression she could sense he was feeling. Suddenly, Falco spoke to her. "...You'll... Always remember... me... won't you?"

Krystal blushed a little as she responded, "...Of course..."

"...Sometimes... I need to enjoy what's... beautiful in the universe..."

In a moment that was never shared in public, Krystal and Falco kissed tenderly. They shared their deep kiss under the shine of the aurora, where it held for a few moments.

* * *

Krystal and Falco kept kissing tenderly... but after a moment, they slowly broke off and started having a feeling of both surprise and remorse.

"F-Fal... I-I-I'm sorry." Krystal said.

"N-No, it's my fault," Falco reassured, "I shouldn't have done that."

"...I...I can't be in something... like this..."

"I-I know... honestly, I can't, either."

"I'm... It's," Krystal spoke, calming herself, "...I'm feeling like I'm rushing into this life."

"What do you mean?" Falco asked.

"...Gregiry, Vasiliy," Krystal said, "...They were there for me all the time, they even came with me when I came to Hisiri and Chinien, fighting with me, and I've been helping them ever since... Now I've lost them..."

Falco listened intently as Krystal kept speaking, "My entire life, I've been in conflict... I... I feel like my life might be cut short... and," as she spoke, tears started stinging her eyes, "...I-I... I'm terrified."

"...Hey," Falco said in a reassuring tone, "You'll be okay."

Krystal sniffled and said, "...I'm sorry... When I'm envisioning everything, I try thinking how I can help... Still... I'm afraid I might die... I'm even more afraid my friends might lose their lives... I'm concerned, If I try helping, it might just be hindering you..."

"...Krystal," Falco spoke, "I can't promise we'll all have a good future... But, all I know is that we can all try to get through it together... You're part of our family, so no one gets left behind."

"Still, it's..." Krystal said, "...I miss Cerinia... I miss Gregiry... My friends."

"...Yeah, I know, but we can get through it, together."

"...I'm just confused... I'm still terrified."

"Hey, I get that way a bunch of times, like what we just did now. It was a very special moment for me... but, I shouldn't have done that... Romance, all that stuff, it actually... scares me."

"Fal," Krystal said, feeling much better, "...I like having your friendship... I still care for you... I always will."

"...I'll always be your friend, Krystal."

The avian placing a calm hand on the vixen's shoulder, Krystal and Falco smiled warmly at one another... From there, they felt that their strong friendship would only get even stronger.


	10. Chapter 10

Krystal and Falco sailed their Arwings through the empty space, heading back to the Great Fox. The two had found an even better understanding of each other for their strong friendship, so that should help down the road.

As they sailed through the endless space, they suddenly started hearing some scratching over the com link in their ships, a message. "Is anyone out there?! Anyone, this is the SS Krusia, requesting assistance!"

Pressing the com link button, Falco spoke, "Calm down. I'm Falco Lombardi of Team Star Fox, readin' you loud and clear. What's the problem?"

"Star Fox, that's amazing," the crewman stated, "We've been attacked by pirates, here's our coordinates!"

With the location transmitting and appearing on Falco's screen, Falco responded, "Got it, on our way." Falco then turned to Krystal, "Ready for some action, Krys?"

"I'll be right there with you." Krystal responded with.

"All right, let's take 'em." Falco said excitedly.

The two flew their Arwings until they soon came upon the nearby distressed freighter, seeing a smaller ship that served as the station for the pirates to board the ship.

"Let's hit this ship first." Krystal said.

With that, Krystal and Falco soared in and strafed the pirates' ship with devastating laser fire, damaging it in sheer surprise. The two went back for another run, this time, the pirate vessel blazing its cannons, but the two simply swerved their Arwings around the laser fire, then kept firing onto the craft.

Krystal fired and shot up several of the ship's cannons, then fired and shot up the hull, damaging the ship severely. Falco also made another run on it, then he turned back, and soon enough Falco fired a couple charged blasts that decimated the pirate ship, tearing it apart and freeing the freighter.

"Still have it, Fal." Krystal said joyfully.

"Course I do," Falco said, "Let's get on that freighter."

The vixen and the avian then boarded the ship, and the two exited their fighters in the hangar. Krystal came out with an ASR-5 sniper rifle and then rushed over with great speed up the stairs to reach a higher up office and aim her rifle at some of the pirates in the hangar.

She saw Falco take cover, and once in position, the avian gave a signal with his fingers.

Krystal aimed and fired her sniper rifle, immediately shooting two of the pirates from a concealed high point. That's when Falco made his move, throwing a grenade that took out a couple enemies, then he kicked another pirate down before firing shots that raked more pirates, forcing them to cover. Krystal kept firing sniper fire that shot five more of the pirates a midst the chaos.

With laser raining over him, Falco fired his gun and shot a couple more pirates, then as Krystal covered him with sniper shots, Falco rushed to cover. From there, Falco aimed and gunned a couple more enemies down, but another pirate came at him with a knife. Blocking the knife with his pistol, Falco then kicked the enemy twice, knocking him down and out.

The hangar started to clear up, so Krystal took out her pistol and jumped down from platform to platform to get to Falco's side. However a pirate suddenly jumped out and blazed a laser round that struck Falco's shoulder.

Krystal got worried, so as the pirate went at Falco, the vixen gave a round kick at the thug's back. As she went to help Falco, the pirate rebounded and tried to throw a punch, but as she blocked his fist, Krystal punched the enemy, knocking him down, then she went to check on her friend.

"Fal, is it minor?" Krystal asked.

"It's nothin'," Falco responded with, "I'm good."

However, another pirate came at them, swinging a sword. However, Krystal dodged the swing and then she punched the enemy, which was followed with Falco kicking the enemy down, knocking him out.

"...Well, that works," Falco said, "Let's head down that way."

The two then ran over down the corridor, pistols in hand as they made their way through it. Once entering the corridor, they encountered more pirates, who fired on them, so Krystal and Falco got to cover and then fired back, shooting several enemies down and driving the remaining pirates to cover.

While Krystal and Falco kept firing at the pirates, a couple enemies came at the two with knives. One went at Krystal, but she punched the enemy and then shot him. Another went at her, but she dodged his swing and then blocked his fist with her hand, just before kicking him down. Falco also went at a few enemies, dodging their knives, then Falco punched a couple pirates before knocking them down with whips from his pistol.

Krystal engaged a few more pirates in hand to hand, dodging a swing from a sword. The vixen blocked the pirate's fist with her hand, then Krystal punched the enemy. Krystal then shot a pirate to her right before aiming and shooting another to her left. However, the other pirate came at her, so she punched him and then aimed and gunned him down. With that, Krystal shot two more pirates, but another came at her with a knife. Blocking the knife with her gun, Krystal punched the enemy twice, knocking him out.

Falco kicked a pirate in the leg, then punched him. Another pirate came at him with a knife, but Falco simply punched him back and then shot him with his pistol. Krystal kicked another pirate down, then she aimed and fired shots that nailed two other pirates as Falco threw a grenade that blew away a couple enemies.

Soon enough, the corridor was clear, and the two moved down the corridor to a room, finding a sight of relief. The crewmen, who were tied up and gagged. Krystal and Falco immediately went over to the men and started untying them, but as they did, Falco suddenly saw a sight outside the nearby window. The Great Fox had jumped its way through light speed to arrive near the freighter. On closer sight, he saw an Arwing fly out toward the freighter.

"Any more of those guys on the freighter?" Falco asked.

"Not really, no," a freed crewman said, "But I did see one of 'em go down that way."

"I'll check it," Krystal said, "I'll find him."

The vixen started running down the corridor, leaving Falco. However, once she left, a couple remaining pirate started firing at Falco, making him dash for cover. Lasers rained all over him and his cover, keeping him from moving, but some good news arrived when the Arwing landed in the hangar, and Fox jumped out with a pistol in hand.

Rushing in to the chaos, Fox fired and shot a couple of the pirates, then he rushed over to punch another enemy back before gunning him him down. Rushing to another point of cover as two remaining pirates fired on him, Falco blazed cover rounds to hold them back. With that, Fox emerged and shot one of the pirates, then aimed and gunned the one down as well.

With all the thugs gone, Fox went over to Falco, not looking to pleased, "Where the Hell's Krystal?!" Fox demanded.

"Went that way." Falco answered, point to the corridor.

"Shit." Fox spoke, as he then rushed down the corridor with Falco following after him.

* * *

Krystal was coming onto the bridge of the freighter, searching around for whoever might be lurking. She concentrated her aim around the bridge, but she was eventually answered when a remaining pirate stumbled out, a meerkat in the garb of the other pirates.

Krystal held her pistol at the pirate, but as soon as she did, she saw the man right in the face. Her expression immediately turned to shock as she looked into the face of the meerkat... He was just a young one, a teenager... As she kept her aim, Krystal hesitated as the young pirate aimed his rifle back.

Seeing this young enemy brought a chilling memory into Krystal's mind... Her first battle...

_She was sixteen, trained hurriedly, but very effectively enough, but she was scared nonetheless. She and the rest of the Cerinian infantry in her regiment were defending a trench line from Krieger assaults. Laser fire rained everywhere like hails of fire, but the Cerinians kept holding. Despite her fears, Krystal held, firing shots with her rifle to try and fend off attackers, while not really aiming to kill any of them... But there was one that was charging at her, firing and rushing with a sharp bayonet... she vividly remembered her fiery commander, Vasiliy, screaming at her to shoot him down... So she aimed, but she saw that the Krieger soldier was just a young one, same age as her, and she saw anger and fear in him, even at a distance... She really didn't want to do this, to have to end his really young life, but the soldier was raining shots at her fellow troops, she had no choice... After much fearful hesitation, Krystal aimed and fired like it was suddenly the hardest thing to do in her life, emitting a laser that hit the soldier right in the throat... Then Krystal watched in terrified guilt as the young Krieger fell to the ground, holding his bleeding throat... Until he was lifeless._

Krystal's thought disappeared as that young Krieger soldier was immediately replaced by the view of the young meerkat pirate. The vixen saw that the pirate was consumed by fear, trembling as he held his rifle on her. However, despite his shaking, he still slowly tried to cock his rifle. Watching the young man try to sheepishly load his gun made Krystal very hesitant. The thought that maybe she could simply rush and subdue him quickly entered her mind, but she was still fearful of the idea of having to hurt the young man should that idea fail.

But it was of no matter, for Fox suddenly appeared to her right, rather rudely brushing the vixen aside with his left hand and he quickly aimed and blazed two lasers right at the pirate without any second thought.

Fox turned and gave Krystal an icy scowl, making her feel guilty, then Fox went over to check the body of the pirate. ...The boy was dead... Falco immediately entered the room to find Krystal and Fox, and he got worried as soon as he saw the situation.

Turning back towards Krystal, Fox gave the vixen a mean glare as he spoke, "_What_ was _that_?"

"...Sir," Krystal said sheepishly, "...I...I..."

"You deliberately disobeyed me." Fox spoke as he approached the vixen.

Falco spoke out, "Fox, that wasn't her fault-"

"Both of you, back to the ship," Fox interrupted furiously, "Now!"

Krystal and Falco looked worriedly at each other before following after Fox, feeling uncertainty and a bit of guilt as they made their leave for the Star Fox mother ship, where they would have to face something from their leader.


	11. Chapter 11

The freighter went on its way, grateful for being saved, and by Team Star Fox, no less... However, once getting back to the Great Fox, the team itself, was not in a rather happy mood... The team stood on the bridge, with Krystal and Falco standing up front as Fox let them both have it.

"Just what were you two doing on that freighter," Fox demanded, "You had no authorization to leave the ship!"

"...They were in need of help," Krystal said, "We tried giving it to them."

"You had no permission to even be out there!" Fox said.

"We did have permission, right, Fal?" Krystal asked.

"They needed us," Falco spoke, "We got a distress signal, so we answered it."

"And you thought you could handle it yourselves," Fox said, "I remember her having to save you a couple times, and then she freezes up in the middle of a damned battle... Is that what my team has gotten to?!"

"The team helps out each other," Falco said, "We're supposed to be strong together."

"Yet, you only seem to be hanging out with her all the time." Fox stated.

"She needs some help to learn the ropes," Falco spoke, "And, she's had a lot going on!"

"So what," Fox said, "She's not the only one of us who's had tragedy, Falco!"

"And that's why we're all supposed to be here for each other!" Falco spoke.

"What, you're saying I wasn't," Fox said, "I'm the one who got you into the academy!"

"And since then, you've hardly ever wanted to even talk to me," Falco retorted, "Like you suddenly want me to fall to my damned knees forever!"

"I expect something," Fox said, "Or does she have all the company you need?!"

"...Sir, this isn't fair to him," Krystal said to defend Falco, "Everything happening, it's my irresponsibility."

"Of course it's yours," Fox barked at the vixen, "You froze up! Just as I said, you're too weak and too soft minded for our team, almost as frivolous as he can be!"

"Fox, she's a really good fighter, and a good team mate," Falco spoke, "If you could just stop trying to be so damn perfect, you would actually see that!"

"She's unable to handle our work," Fox spoke, then turning back to Krystal, "I was right, you have no place on our team, and no comprehension of our job! You're useless to us!"

"...I...I..." Krystal said.

"Fox, that's enough!" Falco shouted.

Fox turned back to Falco, shouting, "And I've had it with you defending her all the damned time, Falco! You're always her main backer, and I know that it's just because you want some _action_ from her and that's it!"

"That's not true," Falco spoke back, "I really see potential in her!"

"Chill, Fox," Krystal said worriedly, "This isn't like you."

"Don't you tell me who I am," Fox said angrily to Krystal, the vixen stepping back from him, "Have you just gotten stupid lately, or was that mission on Corelis, all that training, just for show to cover up your real spinelessness?! You just wanna be some hero?! _Answer me_!"

"Fox, stop that!" Falco shouted.

"You be quiet," Fox stated furiously to Falco, "Just face it, she's weak and unable to handle what she signed up for!"

"What, and you think you are," Falco said, "We all have our moments of doubt, Fox, but you don't seem to get that anymore! We used to be your friends, but now you just see us all as mindless errand boys!"

"And you're too soft on her," Fox responded, "Making it look like she's never at fault. You don't seem to see that we're a team, not just the two of you, but you're so eager to spend all your damned time with her... Some professional, you know, I really wonder why I even let you come back."

"Because I thought you looked out for your team, not just ordered them around, and someone's gotta have her back," Falco stated, "Lord knows you aren't helping her any, Slippy and Peppy see it, why can't you?!"

"Maybe you all are too out of touch with reality," Fox said, "That maybe you're all gonna take us to failure! You really can't see any of this?! Have you all lost your minds?!"

"Maybe you're too absorbed at being a leader," Falco said, "Now you can't see us as anything else anymore!"

And that was it, for Fox immediately struck the side of Falco's face hard with the palm of his hand in a very harsh, disciplinary fashion. This got immediate surprise from the others, particularly Krystal, who placed her hands on the front of her mouth as her eyes widened. The vixen could clearly tell that Fox was angry... But she sensed within him that there was something else, as if he was somehow hurt by Falco's last remark.

Regardless, Fox stood there in a very firm stance and a stern expression on his face. "...I am the commander of this team," Fox said firmly, "...You will respect my commands, and my doctrines, or you're done... Am I clear?"

Falco gave Fox a glare that matched his and then proceeded to walk off, leaving the others. Peppy then faced Fox and spoke, "Fox, that was out of line."

However, Fox simply glared at the Hare and spoke sternly, "You're overstepping your boundaries, Hare."

Fox then started walking out of the bridge, keeping his glare. With a wary look, Krystal opened her mouth just a little to say something, but she just sheepishly withdrew as Fox brisked past her to exit the bridge.

* * *

Krystal waited a little bit, giving Fox some time to cool off. After a bit of time, she finally decided to get up and walked down the hall to reach Fox's room, contemplating what she was about to do. Maybe she was over analyzing the situation, but she sensed the team could drift apart... The truth is, she hadn't the slightest idea what to say, but if she could do something, she would... _I really wish I was more prepared for this_, she thought.

Approaching Fox's door. Krystal stood there for a short moment, raising her fist to knock, only hesitating a bit before she finally knocked, getting Fox to respond from the other side with "...Who's out there?"

"...I-It's Krystal," Krystal answered, "...May I come in?"

Krystal could sense some aggravation from the other side, but then he opened the door, revealing himself to be shirtless and only wearing only his pants. Krystal blushed a little as she saw him.

"...I-I-I'm sorry," Krystal said coyly, "I-Is this a bad time?"

"...No." Fox stated as he walked over to the table near his bed, turning on his lamp as Krystal entered the room.

"Showering?" Krystal asked.

"What do you want, Krystal?" Fox asked, rather sternly.

"Well, I-I... Um..." Krystal said, then she stood there, thinking of what else to say. Finally she took a deep breath and then Krystal spoke, "Fox, I sense you're in pain, and... I feel like I can help."

"Really," Fox spoke sarcastically, "You wanna help me? You're just a scared coward, and you don't even know any of us, so you really think you can help me?!"

"...I wish it... If you let me try."

Fox stood there with a glare, but after a moment he seemed to calm down, giving out a sigh and then spoke, "...You were in a war... You remember that?"

"...Vividly... I remember," Krystal said, "My service, my friends... Even the first enemy I killed... I'll be very honest, how did I feel killing him? ...Incredibly terrified... I-I never like killing, violence, everything... Still, sometimes, it is a necessity... I kept fighting, as I was saving lives."

"...Is that really what you're doing here... And Falco?"

"I'm simply helping him," Krystal said, "...I cherish his friendship... I think you share this."

"Yeah, well I thought he did with me," Fox said angrily, "But he just leaves, and just when I need him the most!" Fox then sighs and speaks, "...Look, you don't wanna get pulled into my problems."

"...I'll risk it." Krystal said with a sympathetic smile.

Fox stood there, unsure of what to say, but he finally spoke, "...My dad... His death keeps hanging in the back of my mind... And Andross... He appears in my dreams."

"Is this why you're feeling this way sometimes?" Krystal asked.

"...It's not just that," Fox spoke, "The Lylat Wars, it took much from me, my house, some of my friends... Then Falco left, and I've got almost nothing, just Slip and Peppy... I started drinking, cause my old life is gone, just washed away... And that's what I am... Just a big, sad, alcoholic bore..."

Fox then sat down, his back against the bed as he hung his head down. This was followed by Krystal crouching next to him, placing a hand on his shoulder as she spoke, "I can't bring him back... I wish there is something I can help with... Right here, I feel I can just keep listening."

"I'm not gonna pretend I know your story, or as if I have one exactly like it," Fox said, "...Your friends, even your planet... It's all gone... Falco doesn't even know what I'm doing..."

After a short bit of silence, Krystal implored, "Is there something else in your mind?"

Fox sighed and spoke, "...Before my mission to Sauria, I was ordered to lead a small group of soldiers on Ganaris... And that squad, was just a bunch of kids... Four stupid kids, who lied about their age, just to serve our planet... I promised I'd get them home... But I got separated from them, and they kept holding onto a hill as I ran to get them... But I wasn't fast enough... I failed them."

"...I-I'm sorry." Krystal said.

Fox rested the side of his head on Krystal's chest, while Krystal comforted him by gently wrapping her arms around him, stroking the top of his head. As Fox rested in Krystal's gentle warmth, Fox stated, "Falco's right, I am too absorbed at being a leader."

"This is how you're keeping us safe," Krystal said, "Even if they died, you still tried saving them, caring for them... It's right to grieve, still, I believe you can't keep living in events which have happened... If you learn with these experiences, you can help save even more lives."

"You really see that?" Fox asked.

"Yes," Krystal reassured, "Even with this, you can still learn at being better, for your friends... Still, I think some things you said isn't fair to them."

"I just want you guys to be safe," Fox said, "I guess that's why I'm acting that way."

"...I get it," Krystal said calmly, "...If this is how things happen in this ship, then I think I have no right to interfere with them... Still... He is your friend."

Fox looked back up at the vixen and spoke, "I'm sorry that I yelled at you like that."

"...It's all right, Fox." Krystal reassured.

"No, it's not," Fox said, "...I know you had doubt, but you're still very brave, Krystal... I know you're scared, but you confront your fears to save people... That's what makes you brave. I'm just tired of feeling alone."

"I'm here," Krystal said with a smile, "I'll help you with this... Fal, Slip, they're here with you as well."

"...I know," Fox spoke, "They're a lot more to me than just errand boys."

"Then tell them this," Krystal said, "...They wish to help you, just like I wish it."

"...Oh brother." Fox said with a sigh.

"...You still have me, remember," Krystal stated, "...This is my life as well, so I can be here to help you... With anything."

Fox laid his head on Krystal's shoulder, then to Krystal's surprise, held the vixen's hand, making her blush a little. As she saw this, Krystal's looked of surprise turned into a relaxed smile as she continued her moment with Fox.


	12. Chapter 12

Krystal walked through the ship, hoping to get some water to drink. Coming towards the common room, she went to the sink with a glass and filled it half way, drinking it softly... And boy, was it refreshing.

Once putting away the glass, she heard some noise and found that Falco was also in the room, working on some kind of miniature repair droid. Curious, Krystal walked over towards the falcon to check on his progress.

"Hey, Fal," Krystal said, "Still trying to finish fixing it?"

"I almost got it done," Falco spoke. He screwed in a few more things into the small droid and then he turned it on. It sprang six legs and its eyes popped up out of its small circular body, "There we go," Falco spoke in accomplishment, "Let's see what Slippy thinks of that."

"It fixes ship interiors, right?" Krystal asked.

"Yup," Falco answered, "Gets into those hard to reach areas."

Krystal held the small droid in her hand, admiring it, then after a bit, she set the droid down on the table and watched it crawl away onto another table.

"...Y'know, Krys," Falco suddenly spoke, "I've been wanting to talk to you."

"I'm listening." Krystal said.

"You spoke to Fox," Falco stated, getting a bit stern, "So what's his problem?"

"...I think he needs you." Krystal responded.

"Needs me," Falco said, becoming a bit angry, "You heard him, he wants nothing to do with me! Thinks he's so much better than us, that's what he said!"

"He wishes for your friendship," Krystal said, "If it's something you're willing to give him."

"Oh, so he really wants just to talk, that it," Falco said, "Well, maybe I don't wanna talk to him! You heard all that stuff he said, that we're just failures to him!"

"He is still trying to find his position in life," Krystal said, "I'm sure this is him... He's still trying at being a better commander since... Well, I'm sure you'll find it if you see him."

"What are you talking about?" Falco asked.

"It's nothing I can say," Krystal said, "Still... I'm thinking it can help him."

"...Do ya' really think he wants me here?" Falco said.

"Yes," Krystal said, "...Fal... You're his friend, right?"

"...I guess so," Falco spoke, "But why would he say that stuff?"

"He's in pain," Krystal said, "I believe this is something you can help fix... Since... I think this will help you."

"Me?" Falco pondered.

"I feel there is something in your mind which needs expressing," Krystal said, "And him to listen."

"...You sure about that?" Falco wondered.

"He cherishes your friendship," Krystal said, "Just like I cherish it... Just give it a try, Fal."

Falco let out a sigh and then spoke, "...Sure, I'll talk... But only if ya' bring him to me, cause I ain't goin' to him."

"Right," Krystal said with a smile, "I'll try finding him."

Krystal got up from the chair and began turning around, but Falco suddenly spoke, "Krystal wait a sec..." causing the vixen to turn back around and give the avian her attention once again.

"...About what happened on Selvaesa," Falco spoke "...I know that pretty much came out of nowhere, but I'm wondering... What could happen between us, what could we share?"

"...I...I..." Krystal spoke, blushing a little.

"That keeps plain' in my head," Falco spoke, "And... It's actually got me thinking the two of us could work, I'm just wondering what your input is on that... And look, If you don't want that, that's okay, I just..."

"...Fal," Krystal said to reassure him,"I'm sure you're confused... I feel it can't happen with us."

"...Hm... Okay." Falco responded with, though he sounded a little disappointed.

Sitting back down next to Falco and placing her gentle hand on his shoulder, Krystal kept speaking with a soft smile, "...I find it a little bit charming... Still, this companionship you and I have, it's highly principal for me... I really like having you as my friend."

"...You mean that?" Falco stated.

"It's helping me in surviving with this life," Krystal said, "Still, even with a different life, I wish having it. You're there with me in everything, and I just wish I'm giving it the same kind of care."

"You don't have to worry about that," Falco reassured, "I can tell ya' care about me... About all of us."

"He cares as well," Krystal said, "Give him a chance, all right?"

"...Sure Krys."

"I like having this friendship, I cherish it," Krystal said softly, "...I'm giving this everything I have... I'll never let it simply die in vain."

Krystal then kissed Falco's left cheek in a tender moment, then they looked and smiled at each other warmly for a minute before she got up and walked out of the hall, leaving Falco there in a better mood.

They had both loved each other, but they understood that their friendship is very important... So much that both understood that that's how it should remain. However, they still spent much time together afterwards, and, from this... They felt that their friendship would grow stronger.


	13. Chapter 13

Falco searched around in the mess hall, hoping to get something to eat. As he did so, the thought of talking with Fox hung in the back of his mind. He remained distrustful of having to enter into such a situation, but still, he kept some bit of hope that he and Fox could mend things from earlier.

As such, he waited for Fox to come to him, likely from Krystal having to convince him to do so. Either way, Falco made sure he would come to him, not the other way around.

Eventually, Falco saw Fox enter the room, and both had a rather shaky look, nervous and tense over what would happen. Still, Fox went over to his ace pilot and the two stood before one another.

"...So," Fox began, "...You wanted to see me."

"If you say so," Falco spoke, "...The Hell do you want?"

"Look... What happened, was a bit unprofessional... And I'm sorry about that."

"You could do with out the slap to the face."

"Yeah, I got that... But You still should've told me about what you were doing."

"Hmph... I thought we were supposed to rescue people."

"We are, Falco... But it's good protocol. I'm the leader of the team, and you need to obey my orders and my regulations, and that means getting my say so when you do something like that."

"...Yeah... I guess I screwed up on that one."

"But... You're not just some drone to me Falco... None of you guys are. You're more than that."

"Could've fooled me... Said we were turning into failures."

"I know, that was wrong... But you shouldn't be so reckless either."

"We have potential, Fox... All of us do, even her, so what do you want from us?"

"Why are you two so close... Why do you look out for her?"

"...She's a survivor, just like us," Falco said, "...She's had trouble, and I just want her to succeed... Fox, she's a good person, that's why I look out for her, that's why I care about her."

"And what about me?" Fox asked.

"What are you talking about?"

"...You just... _Left_... You don't even say why... Were we not good enough for you anymore. I really needed you, but you just leave, without saying a word of it... Why did you leave?!"

"Because you were better than me," Falco answered, "You were better than me at everything!"

"What?!" Fox wondered.

Falco let out a sigh and spoke, "...You were always better, you even challenged me piloting, what I'm really good at, the best... I was wondering that maybe, I... I really wasn't good enough for this team."

Fox went up and placed a hand on Falco's shoulder, speaking, "...Fal... All that I've done, that I've succeeded in... It's been because of you guys. I'd be nothing with out the team, a team that you're a part of... That's why I need you."

"What do you need me for?"

"...Before my work on Sauria, I lead a group of soldiers... kids, and... they all died, under my leadership, and already, I was having doubts about my ability as a leader... I wanted to talk to you, but, you were always away... even when you came back, you were distant. We've hardly even spoken a word to each other... I guess I was jealous of her cause she could talk to you."

Falco let out a sigh, feeling some shame, "...Fox... you don't gotta beat yourself up over that... I guess, I should'a been there for ya'... I'm real sorry 'bout that."

"No, I'm sorry... I shouldn't have let that control me. I was hurt and doubting myself, and, I took it out on you guys... Jeez, I lashed out at her too... She didn't deserve that."

"...She'd probably like an apology."

"Hm," Fox said with an amused smirk, "...You all probably would."

* * *

Some time had passed and Fox finally made his way to the common room. There, he found just who he was looking for, Peppy and Slippy, who were both working on a computer.

Fox approached them, looking a bit nervous as he spoke, "...Uh, Peppy, Slippy."

Getting their attention, Slippy turned and said, "Oh, Fox... You look better."

"Had some time to cool off." Fox responded.

"You look like you got something to say." Slippy stated.

"Well, yeah," Fox said, "Been looking for you two... I just wanted to say that I'm sorry for what I said to you guys earlier and how I acted. It was... I'm just looking out for you guys, I want you to know that."

"Well, that's much appreciated." Peppy said, gaining a smile.

"Huh... you aren't mad?" Fox wondered.

"Fox," Peppy spoke as he approached the young vulpine, "You're a good man, and a good leader. You've proven that over and over, so I trust you judgement."

"You sure?" Fox asked.

"I can't tell you how to lead," Peppy said, "I don't believe I can even mentor you anymore. These solutions, you'll have to come up with on your own... But I trust you to do the right thing."

"...Hm... Of course." Fox spoke.

"You don't need to be so overprotective," Peppy said, "A good leader protects his team, but he also recognizes the value and potential his team mates have... even the newer ones... that's all the advice I can throw out there."

"Well... Glad to know that." Fox said with a hopeful smirk.

"Just know we're all here together." Peppy said, turning back to help Slippy with the computer.

Gaining a better mood, Fox smiled and then turned back, where he found Krystal and Falco standing at the exit, both smiling at Fox in a complimentary manner.

Fox walked over with a smirk of his own, then went past them. Falco turned to Krystal and playfully ruffled her hair, getting an amused smile from the vixen and then they started walking off.

However, as Krystal made her way down the hallway, Fox came over towards her, telling her, "You have some real wisdom... You sure we'd all get better?"

"I think this will happen," Krystal replied, "I believe it will."

"Sure," Fox spoke, "Look, I know I was unnecessarily hard on you, and... I'm sorry for that."

"It's fine, Fox." Krystal said.

"Well, we probably got off wrong," Fox stated, "Why don't we just hang out some more, get to know my newest team mate." This was followed with the vixen giving a coy smile and then she gently held Fox's hand.

"I'd like this," Krystal said, "I'll keep this in mind."

"Uh, he heh..." Fox exclaimed a bit nervously.

Krystal and Fox then went their separate ways down the hallways... And from then on, Fox felt like he had a brighter future... He no longer entirely felt that his life, or his role in it, was just pointless.


	14. Chapter 14

A new sense of repair had been felt by the members of the team. Several weeks had passed since that talk and tensions had start to flow away once they all reconnected... Everyone started to trust one another again.

Fox walked past the common room, where he found Krystal and Falco happily conversing with each other on the right side of the room, the vixen and the avian talking about good times while on the left, Slippy and Peppy were in the business of making themselves some lunch... Seeing his team together brought a smile to Fox's face.

Fox's relationships with his team mates had grown much stronger since then...

Deciding to get back to work on his Arwing, Fox made his way down to the hangar to get to his ship. Once getting out his tools, he went right to it... Though, he remembered that a part he needed was being delivered today.

* * *

After a while, Fox kept working on his Arwing in the hangar, fixing up his G-diffuser system. _Almost got it_, Fox thought, as he had kept using the spanner to put it all in place. He was so concentrated, that he almost didn't notice that a ship had entered the hangar bay, the pilot stepping out and walking over to Fox.

When Fox came out from under the Arwing, he found a familiar and beautiful sight in front of him, as the pilot was shown to be Miyu Lynx herself, holding a small part in her left hand that he desperately needed.

"Need a hand, stranger?" Miyu asked him playfully.

The two proceeded to work on the Arwing, installing that one part, and once everything was set, they tested the ship, and it hovered as a sign of working progress.

Taking a break, Fox and Miyu decided to catch up...

"You should have seen it," Fox spoke as the conversation continued, "It took months to get it all out."

Miyu giggled, then stated, "Yeah, and you remember that park incident... Whoo, that was so good."

"Yeah, well they had it coming. We won that basketball game fair and square."

"Gosh, we had so much fun when we were kids."

"You know, it was strange," Fox spoke, "When I first saw you, I never took you to be the kind of girl to like sports and that shit. I remember, how when we were kids, and every day for school, your dad made you wear this little white dress, and a big blue bow in your hair... and you _hated_ it. You always wanted to get dirty, found that out as soon as I was showing you around the school."

"Well, ya' never judge a book by its cover," Miyu stated, blushing a little bit, "You know how much trouble we got ourselves into?"

Fox stood up and placed a firm finger on Miyu's chest, "You mean how much trouble _you_ got us into."

"...Heh, r-right," Miyu spoke, blushing, "Though, I never took it too far."

"...Yeah, but Wolf... He used to be our friend, then... He started hanging around that Ringo once we got into high school, then he wanted nothing to do with anyone anymore."

"Some people change, Fox... I'm just glad we didn't... though..."

"...What?" Fox asked.

"You and I have always been very close, since we were kids," Miyu spoke, "...We've been friends for a very long time, and then... When we were in high school... I did let you know how I was feeling about you for some time."

Fox and Miyu started to get a bit serious now as Miyu kept speaking, "And I get it, you weren't sure... But then there was the dance, and I wore this pretty red dress... And I could see that once you saw me, you started feeling the same way... Then we got into the Academy, and you started dating Fara... I know I was just jealous, but Fox, I didn't like Fara, she was bossy, and inconsiderate."

"...Miyu," Fox spoke, calmly, but a bit stern, "What are you getting at?"

"I would never want to be that way to you," Miyu continued, "...Then... We finally got together, and it was one of the best times of my life."

"And then you ruined it," Fox stated, getting a little aggravated, "You talk about being considerate, you slept with Bill, and then you lied to me."

"Yes, I know, and I'm sorry," Miyu said, feeling ashamed, "I was weak, and selfish, and really immature... But... After all this time, I know that this is what I want... I want to try this again."

"Miyu... stop." Fox spoke.

However, Miyu stepped close to Fox, resting her hands softly on his shoulders. "Fox... I promise, I won't ever hurt you again... I really want this, with you..."

With her eyes showing both dreaminess and pleading, Miyu and Fox looked at each other's eyes... Then once she slowly leaned in, Miyu kissed Fox, their tender kiss holding for a moment... However, Fox then withdrew, with Miyu now getting a worried look in her eyes.

"...Fox," Miyu spoke, "...Please, give me another chance."

Fox, however became very stern. "I think you need to go." Fox stated, then he started walking back to his Arwing.

Miyu pleaded, "Fox, wait-"

"Leave now, Miyu!" Fox demanded.

Fox walked over and placed his hands on his ship, having his back turned to a now hopeless and guilty feeling Miyu. As she stood there, Miyu started feeling very ashamed and hurt by herself, and that's when tears started flowing from her eyes. Fox could hear Miyu crying, so he walked back over near her.

Miyu sniffled and spoke, "I-I'm so sorry, Fox... I'm really sorry that I hurt you."

"That can't happen anymore," Fox said, "Besides, I'm focusing on my team... and Krystal."

"Yeah, I know," Miyu sniffled and then sighed, "...It's just... I just really hoped we could get that back... But I don't even care about that anymore, I just... I just really don't wanna lose you, Fox. You're my friend, and I love you, really, I do."

"...I still want that, Miyu," Fox reassured, "But you need to respect what I have. Besides, you like her, don't you."

Despite her tears, Miyu let out a short chuckle, "Of course, I really like Krystal, she's great," Miyu said, "...It's okay... I like having you for a friend... Please don't tell Fay about any of this."

Fox proceeded to give Miyu a hug, which surprised the Lynx just a little bit, but she quickly embraced it, smiling as she hugged back. "...I'm happy for you," Miyu said, "I'm happy you found something in her."

* * *

Krystal walked through the hallway to the hangar, looking for Fox. However, as she walked through, she started hearing some noise. Out of curiosity, the vixen walked around the corner to spot her new friend Miyu Lynx, grunting as she was trying to open a steel box with a screwdriver.

"Come on, you," Miyu uttered as she struggled. However, as she kept prying, suddenly, her hand slipped and the screwdriver went and sliced the palm of Miyu's left hand. "Agh, damn it." Miyu cursed as she grasped her hand in pain, tears starting to come out.

Both curious and sympathetic, Krystal slowly walked over to Miyu seeing that tears were streaming from her eyes. However, Krystal could sense that these tears were not just from this recent accident.

"...Miyu?" Krystal asked with concern.

Once Miyu saw the vixen, she suddenly started to get swept up with jealousy, but immediately, she felt very guilty for feeling this way towards her and suppressed that feeling.

"Oh, Krystal, hey," Miyu greeted warmly, then she sniffled and wiped her eyes, "Don't worry, it's just allergies... and my hand ain't that bad anyways."

Krystal started feeling very sympathetic to the Lynx. Seeing the blood seeping from Miyu's hand, Krystal reached into her pocket, taking out her handkerchief and handing it to Miyu. Once the Lynx saw this, she got a smile again.

"...Thanks," Miyu spoke as she took the handkerchief, "You're a real sweetheart, y'know." Krystal offered a rather cute smile back while Miyu cleaned her bloody hand with the handkerchief.

"I have pride in being a nice girl." Krystal replied playfully.

"Well, you're one of the rare ones," Miyu said, "...Huh... a real gem."

"It's how I survive in this life," Krystal said, "Being like this... It helps."

"Oh, yeah," Miyu said, "...You okay from that?"

"...It's difficult times," Krystal said, "I'm still finding my mission in life... With their help, I'm getting better a midst this intense crisis."

"From what I've heard, they seem to be better as well," Miyu spoke, "...Fox and Falco started talking again, I see."

"I think this is it," Krystal said, "This is his time with him."

"You believe the team'll last longer now?" Miyu asked.

"I think it will," Krystal said, "...I believe it will... Everything they've given me, I'm really appreciative for. If they desire my help, I'll give it... Anything."

Miyu looked and saw deep sincerity in the vixen's eyes. "...You really care about these guys." Miyu implored.

"...Yes," Krystal responded softly, "It's like they're family... It is mine, my family."

Seeing these genuine feelings Krystal had for the team was sudden to Miyu, but she soon got a smile of satisfied relief. _They're in good hands with her_, Miyu thought.

"Well, I best be off," Miyu said, as she finished cleaning her bloodied hand with the handkerchief, then she handed the handkerchief back to Krystal, who accepted it with her right hand, "Been nice meeting you."

"Likewise, Miyu." Krystal replied sincerely, stuffing the handkerchief back into her pocket.

Miyu walked past the vixen, heading back to her ship to exit the Great Fox. However, before she did so, Miyu turned back towards Krystal, gaining her attention by speaking, "Krys... You're a lucky girl."

Krystal and Miyu smiled very warmly at each other before Miyu then left, taking the small steel box with her to try and open later. As soon as she left the Great Fox in her ship, Miyu immediately felt better knowing Fox, and his team, would get better and thrive.


	15. Chapter 15

The Great Fox soared through space, aiming for Corneria. Since Fox received the money from his mission on Sauria, he had been eager to get repairs done to his equipment and, after some short time, he had finally gotten the opportunity to do so. And so, the Great Fox was on its way to a Cornerian ship yard, where it would receive the repairs needed. As he sat in his chair on the bridge, Fox thought about the future of his team, thinking how the improvement designs Slippy drew up would become a reality, as well as the future of his team mates.

He also thought that having a skilled fighter like Krystal on the team would likely bring more success in the missions, and her support for her team mates outside of the missions was also something Fox felt grateful for. The Star Fox team was back together, and with a new addition... _things would work out from that_, Fox thought.

As they team were all present on the bridge, Fox looked over and saw Krystal listening to one of Peppy's stories, and unlike the others, she actually seemed to really listen, while Falco sat next to her, resting likely from Peppy's story and Slippy sat nearby, tinkering with some device... Fox started to get a small smile from seeing this.

Eventually, the Great Fox came out of light speed, and the team found themselves facing the planet of Corneria, its clear blue waters and lush green islands visible from where the team stood, and Fox finally got a sense of relief.

"We have arrived at our destination," ROB spoke from the nearby control board, "Preparing our descent."

This lead to the others getting back up, with Slippy and Peppy coming over towards the control board, assisting ROB in making the landing towards Corneria, aiming for the military ship yard. Krystal and Falco both got up and walked over towards Fox, just as the screen in the bridge opened up to feature General Pepper.

"Well, McCloud," Pepper spoke from the screen, "To what do I owe the pleasure?"

"Just hoping to get my ship repaired," Fox responded, "I'm makin' my landing at the Jaeger ship yard... Spend some of that money, make some upgrades."

"Very well... Is that all?"

"So far, yeah. We'll see ya' soon... McCloud out."

With that, Pepper disappeared from the screen and Fox turned back towards his team mates, with Slippy speaking, "We'll be landing in about fifteen minutes."

"Good," Fox replied, "It's about time we got back."

As Peppy sat down in his chair, Falco went over towards the control board, speaking to Slippy, "Let's see if you can avoid crashing this big bird, Slip... Considerin' your piloting."

"It's just landing, Falco," Slippy spoke, "It'll be the smoothest you ever saw."

As that went on, Krystal walked over towards the railing to look out the window, holding her hands behind her back as she gazed at the planet before her. Fox walked over towards her while she gazed.

"Well," Fox began, "Here we are."

"Is this it," Krystal said, "Is this Corneria?"

"Yup," Fox answered, "Our home... Now yours."

"I'm sure I'll like it." Krystal said.

"That's good," Fox said, "Should help smooth your transition to the team."

"I'll be fine while it is." Krystal said, placing a gentle hand on Fox's arm, causing him to blush a little.

"...Heh, yeah." Fox said.

The vixen smiled at him, and then Fox started walking back towards the control board... He had lost much of his will before, but with his friends, new and old, he remembered he had a reason to keep fighting, to keep living... to make the Lylat safe for people... people like Peppy, like Slippy, like Falco... Like Krystal... A kind, golden heart ed person like her deserves it.

Fox smiled back and said "...I'm glad you're on my team, Krystal."

Fox walked back over towards the control board with Slippy and Peppy as Krystal walked over towards the window to gaze more on Corneria, placing a hand on the window as she watched in awe at the planet's wonder.

As Krystal stood by the window on the bridge, Falco walked over towards the vixen and stood next to her.

"So what do ya' think?" Falco asked.

"...It's splendid," Krystal answered, "I'm sure I will like it."

"That's good," Falco said, "Cause it's your home now."

"...Right." Krystal said, starting to feel a bit wary.

"Don't worry," Falco spoke, "You'll find your planet again... and Gregiry."

"...I miss him," Krystal said, "Still... I think I'll be fine."

"Ya' sure?" Falco asked with genuine concern.

"I'll like this," Krystal stated, "It's my home... I'll find him if I keep trying."

"Okay then," Falco responded, "...Well, Fox is going down to the hangar, you goin' with him?"

"I'll come with him," Krystal said, "I'll be there in a short bit."

"Well, take your time," Falco said, "I'm here whenever you need me."

Falco started to walk away, but before he did, Krystal placed a soft hand on his arm. "Hey, Fal," Krystal spoke with sincerity, "...Thanks... for being my friend."

Falco smiled at the vixen and gently placed a hand on her shoulder. "...Always will be, Krys," Falco said, "We're all a family here, we always look out for each other."

"This is how it is, isn't it." Krystal said gently.

Krystal and Falco smiled warmly at each other and then Falco walked over towards Fox, and the two started to exit the bridge. Krystal watched with a smile as they left, and she actually saw Fox look back and offer her a smile in return before he and Falco exited the bridge, with Slippy and Peppy following, leaving just ROB at the control panel to guide the Great Fox towards its destination.

As the Great Fox entered Corneria's orbit, before she would make her way to the hangar with the others, Krystal kept gazing in wonder at the beautiful world of Corneria, for a bit longer... thinking of her new, her happier life.

_This was her home now... This was her family..._


End file.
